Severus' Way
by Firesword
Summary: The sequel to 'Harry's Way'. Complete. Slash. HPSS. PostOoTP. Severus and Harry are together now. However, they have a bit of problem in getting Harry's friends to accept their relationship. Therefore, Severus dances his way into making them approve.
1. Part One

The idea for the sequel actually came to be sometime in March, but it took me four months to complete. Now I'm glad that this is up. I'll be concentrating on PHU now.

**Fic Title: **Severus' Way (1 of 3)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **The sequel to **_'Harry's Way'_.** Severus and Harry are together now. However, they have a bit of problem in getting Harry's friends to accept their relationship. Therefore, Severus dances his way into making them approve.  
**Genre:** Romance, Slash, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, **OOC**, un-beta'd, oral indulgence (just a little and not graphic), post-OotP.  
**Rating:** M

**Severus' Way  
**by Firesword

**PART ONE**

A black-robed wizard stood stiffly inside the hot, but airy, hospital wing. The Potions Master frowned over the list of potions that he needed to brew, two of which was for Harry Potter. He wanted to turn around and argue with the nurse just for the sake of arguing, but then Harry's group of friends caught his attention. All of them were looking at him suspiciously.

Behind him, Madam Pomfrey muttered something unintelligible and the school nurse came closer. "Harry needs his rest, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said warningly. "They don't need to know about his whereabouts or have any access to him. For the next few days at least," the nurse whispered.

Severus merely raised his eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you don't know why the Headmaster has allowed you to take care of him. It is unlikely that any of the students would consider breaking into your chambers and weathering your wrath."

He felt his lips curling into a smile. Madam Pomfrey snorted in disgust. Severus knew that the nurse had thought that it was a leer. He decided that the Headmaster was too considerate to tell the nurse the actual reason why Harry was resting in his chambers and not in any others. He gave her a lofty look and made his exit.

"Professor," a voice stopped him. Severus sneered wickedly this time as he turned around to face the teenager. "Where is he?" Weasley asked. "Where's Harry?"

Severus smirked. "Why do you think that I have been given the privilege to care for your friend?"

"You know where he is," Weasley insisted. He sounded utterly convinced. "He's hurt - he probably needs your potions to recover."

"How amazing, Weasley. Did you figure that out by yourself, or did Granger hint a few things to you?" Severus asked mockingly. The red-haired Gryffindor spluttered indignantly and Severus walked away.

"Bloody annoying bastard!"

The Potions Master's face turned hard. "Five points from Gryffindor - for foul language," he muttered under his breath.

Severus made his way down to the dungeons as smoothly and quickly as possible. He heard Draco's voice on his return to his office and he frowned. His student was planning to attack several of the younger students with a 'neat' hex.

A quick plan formed in his mind and he nodded absently. The task would at least prevent his favorite pupil from doing any mischief.

"Draco."

At his voice, Draco turned to look at him, startled. The other students glanced at his face and backed away quickly. The Slytherins - except Malfoy - fled in all directions. Some quickly ran for their dormitories and some ran for the upper levels.

"Sir," Draco answered in a strained voice.

Severus paused before the young wizard and considered the aristocratic face thoughtfully. "You are not busy with anything at the moment, is that right?"

"Well ... sir..."

"Fetch Alvis and go to the potions classroom," he said calmly. "I need you to brew several potions."

"But-"

"Or would you rather work with Parkinson?" Severus interjected quickly and at the mere mention of Parkinson's name, Draco shuddered. "I thought not." Severus smiled thinly as the protest died on Draco's lips and the young shoulders dropped in defeat. "Get her, Draco. I'll be waiting in the classroom."

"Yes, Professor." Draco moved to do as was asked when he paused. That caused Severus to freeze as well. "Can I ask a question, Professor?"

Severus stared at the young man and waited patiently for the inquiry.

"Why do you need our help with the brewing?" Draco asked in an acute, meek tone.

"Because I have to get other advanced potions ready - ones that require great skill and experience. Alvis and you will be brewing NEWT-standard potions."

"Oh."

"I'll see you in the classroom, and then I'll brief you on what needs to be done."

"Yes, sir."

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus watched the working couple with amusement. He knew that Draco found the quiet - and less repugnant - witch attractive and it amused Severus to know that his star pupil could be tongue-tied. Severus shook his head slightly to clear the random thoughts and brought his pocket watch out. It was almost two in the afternoon.

He collected his sachets of ingredients and placed all of them in his black bag. Then he turned his attention to his two students. "I will leave the classroom to you now. Remember that these potions are for _your_ use, and I expect them to be _precise_ and _perfect_."

However, only his female student paid any attention to him. Draco was lost in concentration so Severus focused his eyes on the witch as he spoke.

"Pour the potions into the marked vials that I have prepared, and give them to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Then come back here, and clean up. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," the witch replied solemnly.

"Alvis. The beetles," Draco interrupted and the witch absently counted the beetles in her palm and dropped three into the cauldron.

Severus decided to leave the classroom and his students to work. His feet took him to his quarters, situated far from his office and the students' dormitories. As he approached the false wall, the bricks darkened and then wavered, before revealing a black entryway. He stepped into the space and the false wall solidified behind him. Two steps forward, and he entered his chambers that were illuminated with soft, green light.

He entered his workroom first, to set his bag down, before going deeper into the labyrinth. He stopped at the entrance to his bedroom and peered in.

"Hello, Severus," a voice greeted softly.

Harry was sitting up on the bed with a tower of pillows supporting his back. Severus sat on the chair beside the bed and watched Harry eat.

Several minutes later, Harry handed him the bowl and he placed it on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Shaky," his lover answered. "My chest hurts, sometimes."

Severus held his breath when emerald eyes bored into his own. He could not speak, and finally, he understood. He understood why Harry could not speak of his feelings before, and the reason why his presence had often caused the young man to be entirely silent.

Harry did not speak, and they stared into each other's eyes in complete silence. Then slowly, Harry raised his arms and looked expectantly at Severus.

A small smile escaped from his lips at the instant a peculiar feeling exploded from his heart. Severus moved from his chair to sit beside Harry, and then he wrapped his arms around the younger wizard.

"How is everyone?"

Severus dropped a kiss on the orange-scented hair. "It is not so chaotic anymore. People from the Ministry have stopped poking their noses around and life among the students has returned to normal. Your friends are concerned about you however," he murmured into Harry's ear.

His lover pulled away and leaned back against his pillows. However, his hands never left Severus' own, and even as a contemplative expression took over the Gryffindor's face, his fingers never ceased to brush tantalizingly along Severus' callused ones and rough palms.

"If it is all right with you, I don't want them to know that I'm here in your chambers," Harry said quietly. His emerald eyes cleared and again, Severus forgot to breathe as Harry focused on him. "I just want to be alone with you for a while."

Severus chuckled when Harry's cheeks turned red slowly.

"I love the sound of your laughter," Harry said then. Severus smiled wickedly and leaned forward. He brushed his lips upon Harry's teasingly. "Severus..." He chuckled again but it faded quickly when Harry's hand snaked upward to cradle his neck.

Severus was careful not to put too much pressure on Harry's chest as their kiss deepened, and although every inch of him wanted to mold into his lover, his nagging responsibilities as a Potions Master held him back. They broke away from the kiss and Severus trembled upon seeing Harry's lustful expression. He brushed his thumb across Harry's wet and swollen lips, and bit back a moan when Harry sucked at his digit naughtily.

"You should be sleeping," Severus said uneasily. Harry smiled.

Severus turned his head sharply at a slight noise. The house-elf, Dobby, stood not far away, and he held a tray with several bottles. Severus relaxed and nodded. Dobby stepped forward and handed the black tray to him.

When the house-elf vanished, Harry spoke. "Severus, do I have to take the potions?"

Severus looked at Harry inquiringly. "What is it, Harry? They're not giving you nightmares. Are they?" Severus frowned slightly.

"No," Harry answered quickly. "It's just ... never mind." A sheepish smile touched the Gryffindor's lips.

"You won't be needing them very soon, Harry. Just four more days," Severus informed Harry gently.

"That's good," Harry said, looking oddly relieved. "I was afraid that I might develop resistance or something if I continue to take them."

It somehow gladdened Severus to know that Harry's mood had turned into a humorous one. It was a sign that his young lover was recovering from his experience.

"Here." Severus handed Harry a small vial of pain-relieving potion.

"All of it?" Harry tilted his head to one side as he examined the bottle.

"Yes. Brace yourself - it is very bitter."

"All of your potions are bitter."

"Hmmmm." Severus looked sternly at Harry.

Harry grimaced after drinking the last of his potions, and Severus poured a glass of cold water for him. Right on time, a mug of hot chocolate appeared on the end table.

"A treat, Severus?" Harry batted his eyelashes and Severus snorted.

"Don't do that, Harry," he said seriously. He waited until Harry had drunk the glass of cold water before giving him the hot chocolate.

"It's Saturday, today, right?" Harry blew at the surface of the smoking beverage.

"Yes. Why?" Severus watched Harry's face intently.

"I'm just asking. Are you going to stay with me or do you have to go out and work?"

Severus gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair and caressed Harry's cheek affectionately. "I will be in my workroom. I have several things to brew, including your medicine."

"Oh. All right." Harry placed the mug on the bedside table and Severus helped him to lie down on the bed. He rearranged all of the pillows and gave a surprised yelp when Harry pulled him down suddenly.

"Kiss me."

"Harry, you're supposed to be sick. How can you be so brazen at such a time?" Severus murmured. However, he had no qualms about nuzzling the side of Harry's neck.

"Does that bother you, Severus?" Harry asked back.

"No."

"I'm glad that is your answer."

Severus firmly pressed his mouth against the soft lips owned by the emerald-eyed wizard and prevented Harry from speaking any further. "Sleep now," Severus whispered. "I'll spend more time with you when I'm done."

"Okay," Harry answered in a hushed tone. "Severus?"

The Potions Master lifted his head to look down at his drowsy lover. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For everything," Harry answered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. Rest."

Harry smiled sweetly at him and closed his eyes. Severus remained on the bed and he stayed, until Harry fell into a deep sleep. He leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead and cheek tenderly. It was time for him to go to work and he rose to his feet. He stroked Harry's hair once before he left the bedroom.

**-oOoxoOo-**

It was hot. Severus was almost tempted to unbutton his shirt. It was bad enough that he had resorted to taking off his wizard robes. He frowned and determinedly focused his attention on the boiling mixture inside the cauldron. Severus was glad that one could brew the Wolfsbane potion in stages and not all at once. He had brewed all of the other potions and had given them to Draco. Then he had ordered his student to take the potions to Madam Pomfrey. However, he had kept those that Harry needed in his cabinet.

A loud, whistling sound pierced the air and Severus immediately turned the heat off. He summoned the flat-based flask and carefully scooped the contents of the cauldron into the thick flask. He capped it and held it against the light of his wand to study the pigmentation of the mixture.

"Close," he muttered.

He cut off a sheet of foil from its holder and quickly wrapped the flask with it. Then he placed it in a cabinet that had been warded to prevent light or moisture from reacting with his potions. He straightened his back and combed his damp hair back with his fingers.

Severus went out of his quarters and immediately headed for the classroom. He was pleased to find that Draco and Alvis had already cleaned their work area, and that every object had been placed in their respective places. His students did not notice his presence. Severus smirked as Draco fidgeted nervously while Alvis stared.

"Draco, do you want to go to the kitchen and get some ice-cream?" the witch blurted and then she blushed furiously at her outburst.

Draco jumped in surprise. "I guess," he replied, looking slightly wary.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and returned to his private quarters. He went to the bedroom and watched curiously as Harry tossed the blanket and his thin pajamas away. Severus' black eyes raked over the unclothed figure and his gaze slowly became fixed on Harry's abdomen. After a while, Harry turned and gave his back to Severus.

The older man blushed slightly at the sight. A few seconds later, Harry swore loudly and sat up. He seemed somewhat surprised to find Severus standing in the doorway.

"I suppose you want a bath?" Severus inquired meekly.

Harry, whose face had turned bright pink, nodded hesitantly. "Too hot to nap."

"It's just as well that you are awake. We'll clean up before we have supper," he said casually. Severus went to his wardrobe to retrieve several towels before holding out his hand. Harry took it and planted his feet solidly on the floor before attempting to stand and Severus waited patiently as Harry regained his sense of mobility.

They walked slowly to the bathroom and entered the gray-tiled area. It was the first time Harry had ever been in the washroom. He had to use the old-fashioned chamber pot to do his business as he could not walk without tiring himself, and Severus had usually washed him while he was abed.

"Do you think you can stand, or would you prefer soaking in that?" Severus pointed his chin at the gray bathtub.

"I think I'd rather stand," his Harry answered in a small voice. "I don't feel at all confident to climb into it."

"All right."

Severus placed the towels on some hooks and started to disrobe. He could feel Harry looking at him and it had taken all of his will for his body to remain indifferent to the attention. Naked finally, he took Harry's hand and led Harry into the shower stall with a rather huge shower-head.

"Hot or cold?" Severus inquired.

"Cold. But not icy-cold," Harry added after a thoughtful pause.

Severus chuckled and turned the tap. A strong rain of water poured out of the shower-head and splashed on two, hot and sweaty bodies. Severus had closed his eyes and he was enjoying the feel of cool water on his skin when he felt Harry pressing something on his head.

"Don't move," Harry said softly. Several seconds later, the running water dribbled to a stop. He stood still as Harry worked on his hair. The smell of oranges filled his nostrils and he felt energized after inhaling it. "Here comes the water."

Severus waited until his hair was clean and free from soap before turning around to face Harry. "I should be washing you, not the other way around." Harry smiled sweetly and handed the bottle of shampoo to him.

After Severus had dealt with Harry's thick mane, he then helped to soap Harry's body. His cheeks colored slightly when he found that his lover greatly enjoyed his touch when he knelt down to wash a pair of slightly muscular legs. Severus reminded himself not to encourage Harry while he was unwell.

However, those thoughts vanished when Harry pressed his back against his chest while they stood under the rain of water. All modes of self-control went out of the window, when Harry pressed his bottom against his groin enticingly.

"Harry," Severus called out hoarsely. Desire unfurled and his manhood hardened against Harry's calculating brushes.

Harry turned around and Severus felt an exhilarating rush of pleasure when he saw the dark and glazed look in Harry's eyes.

"Can't we?" Harry asked softly, his voice thick with need.

Severus shook his head at the question. "Not yet, Harry." Severus brushed his fingertips across Harry's scarred chest. "We'll wait until you're stronger."

"But-"

He gathered Harry in his arms and dipped hiss head to kiss his lover. Harry's arms wrapped around him possessively, and Severus groaned when Harry insistently grounded their hips together.

"Severus. Please."

Severus breathed heavily against Harry's cheek. He wanted to make love to Harry. The fact that Harry was still not completely recovered stopped him. However, he knew that there were other, less strenuous ways, to bring release.

"We can't make love," Severus whispered into Harry's ear. "But there are other ways for me to give you pleasure. Will you allow me that?"

"Will you allow me to return the favor?" Harry asked, and then kissed Severus' shoulders a few times.

"Harry, have you-?" Severus could not finish the sentence. The mere thought of Harry's lips around him was enough to make his knees buckle.

"I don't have any experience, if that's what you wish to know." Harry sounded embarrassed.

"We'll go slow." Severus smiled predatorily.

"All right. I hope I'll learn a few things from you." The wicked gleam in Harry's eyes matched his own.

Severus slowly slid his hand down and cupped Harry in his hand. He squeezed gently and grinned when his touch elicited a soft moan from his lover.

"The bed," Harry gasped.

"The bed." Severus nodded his acquiescence.

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus closed his eyes the moment his orgasm began. He could feel Harry's lips around him; he could feel those delicate lips suckling him. Hands caressed his thighs and they soothed him, helping him to return. He swallowed hard and reopened his eyes, just as Harry pulled his head away and licked him for the last time.

"Was that all right?" Harry asked, somewhat worriedly.

Severus managed a faint smile and Harry crawled up on his body before resting gently on Severus. "You learn quickly," he answered huskily.

Harry grinned broadly, and then his cheeks reddened. "That was my first time ... doing it." Severus just watched as Harry smothered his face in his chest. "Is it normal? I mean to feel exhilarated while you are doing it?"

"Harry, I certainly did not feel ashamed to feel desired and wanted while I was loving you using my mouth," Severus said drily.

"You know that I can never look at you the same way as before."

"I know that, Harry. I suppose I should have waited until you graduate, but..."

"It doesn't matter, Severus. I am yours."

"As I am."

"That sounds corny."

Severus smiled and stroked Harry's trembling back. Then he heard Harry mumble something and his eyes widened when a thin blanket settled over their bodies.

"It's almost time for dinner. I don't want to shock Dobby with our state of undress," Harry explained.

"Ah. But don't you think it'd shock him all the same? I am naked, with you on top of me. Under a blanket."

"You aren't harming me in any way," Harry whispered seductively.

"Harry," Severus said warningly. His hands slid further downwards and stilled his lover's restless hips.

"Okay, okay. I've waited for months. A few weeks should not be a problem," Harry answered. "Although I think my release was somewhat overdue."

Severus chuckled, closed his eyes and relaxed. He was not aware that he had fallen asleep until someone shook him gently. Harry looked at him with a rather fond smile and Severus felt his lips curving a little in response.

"Dinner's here. You'd better get up and eat. Dobby told me that you skipped lunch," Harry said softly.

He nodded and sat up on the bed slowly. There was a white scroll beside the tray of their dinner. "What is that?"

"Dobby said that it is for us from Dumbledore. I think it may contain some sort of announcement. I saw Hogwarts crest on it," Harry answered with a slight shrug.

Severus stared at the scroll for a few seconds before turning his gaze on Harry. "You're still undressed."

"It's more comfortable."

"Do you want a sleeping robe or pajamas?"

"You have to reapply the salve on me. I'll just wear the loose trousers you gave me the other day."

Severus motioned Harry to stay where he was while he stood up to get fresh sets of clothing. His neck prickled and a shiver went down his spine. Severus paused, and glanced over his shoulder. Harry was smiling mischievously and Severus belated realized that his lover was staring at his buttocks.

"What?" he asked and pulled his sleeping robe off the hanger.

"I don't know," Harry answered, his voice light with amusement. "But I'm glad you have been hiding that under your robes. I might be tempted to pinch them."

Severus winced. "Bad idea, Harry. You're still a student here and I'm not going to hesitate to ask the crystals to withdraw."

"Or maybe spank them just a bit."

"Harry."

Harry's laughter echoed beautifully in his chambers. Severus rolled his eyes and put on the robe before returning to the bed with Harry's slacks in his hand.

"Put that on," he instructed.

However, Harry was still in a playful mood. Slowly and teasingly, he pulled at the blanket, revealing himself little by little.

"Harry, please." Severus looked at the younger wizard pleadingly.

"Just teasing, Severus," Harry laughed.

They had their dinner first and Severus waited for Dobby to clear the table before reaching out for the scroll. Severus tugged briefly at the gold string and the parchment unrolled automatically. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he quickly read the message.

"He must be mad!" he exploded as he reached the end of the missive.

"Severus?"

Severus handed the parchment over to Harry and rubbed at his pounding temple. "What is he thinking of?"

"A ball? To celebrate?" Harry sounded dubious. He held the letter loosely in his hand. "Is that wise? Shouldn't we be a little more considerate? Some of the students here did lose loved ones in the war after all."

"Harry, have you read the last paragraph?" Severus looked at Harry through his eyelashes. Bottle-green eyes gazed at him curiously before they dropped to study the parchment. Slowly, those beautiful eyes widened.

"Severus, what does this mean?" Harry whispered. "He wants us to go to the ball together? As a couple? Is he serious?"

"I do not know." He sighed explosively. Then he felt a slight tug and he turned his head in the direction of the entrance. "There's someone outside," he said to Harry. "Give me a moment to check."

"Okay."

"You should go and lie down," Severus said softly and bestowed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead before leaving the bedroom to investigate.

When he stepped outside, Dumbledore stood several feet away from the wall. On his shoulder, Fawkes was dozing. On his wrist, Hedwig was staring intently at Severus.

"Hedwig is missing Harry's company and Poppy has agreed that she can be with her owner. She has just eaten her dinner, but I hope you have kept some owl treats in your quarters," Dumbledore said politely.

"I do, Headmaster," Severus replied calmly. He approached the old wizard and held out his hand. Hedwig looked at him seriously for several moments before stretching her leg and closing her talon on Severus' exposed wrist. Then she pulled in her other limb and settled securely on his arm. "Headmaster, regarding your message-"

"It is needed, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "His friends need to see that he can be happy with you. I'd rather not have them convince Harry that being with you is a bad decision."

"But-"

"Severus, Harry will be allowed to go back to his dormitory by next week. The ball is three weeks away, hence there will be ample time for them to get used to the idea that you are together."

"The Weasleys are not going to like it," Severus said warningly.

"They don't have to like it, Severus, but they have to acknowledge it," Dumbledore answered and looked at him sternly. "I've kept you here long enough. Return to Harry. Oh, and one other thing. Poppy told me that tonight you'd be applying more healing salve on Harry. Will he have scars?"

"I'm afraid so." Severus' eyes turned dreamy. "Pomfrey has informed me that there are treatments to remove them. Harry must be willing, either way."

"Ah."

Without warning, Dumbledore had taken his left arm and unrolled his sleeve. Faint light exploded from the Headmaster's palm and the ancient wizard peered at Severus' left forearm. "So ... your mark and Harry's scar are fading."

Severus blinked. "They are," he agreed quietly.

"That's good."

The sound of something loud exploding reached their ears and Dumbledore started muttering under his breath.

"I believe that is-"

"Peeves. On the other hand, perhaps it might be one of the students trying on spells to cool themselves. Well, please take care of Harry, Severus. I have to go up and investigate what has happened." Dumbledore turned to walk away. Then he turned back. "Do you suppose Percival is here? He may be useful in dealing with Peeves."

"He should be in the left wing of the dungeons, Headmaster."

"Ah."

Severus watched as the old wizard ambled off into the direction he had mentioned. His black eyes dropped to consider the snowy owl that studied him in silence. He shrugged slightly and went back into his quarters.

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus smoothed the pale, ivory cream gently over Harry's scarred chest. Hedwig hooted softly and when Severus looked up, he saw that the snowy owl oddly appeared anxious. She continuously paced the length of her perch but her eyes remained fixed on her owner.

"He is all right, silly bird. He's asleep. You need not worry about him all that much," Severus said quietly and returned to his task. He dimly heard an indignant hoot as he carefully pressed his finger along a deep scar. He did not think about how marred Harry looked; instead, he memorized how the scars felt under the tips of his fingers. Touching Harry's scars felt different compared to what he feels when he touched his own.

He scarcely noted that an hour had passed and Hedwig had finally calmed down. The snowy owl stood rock-still on her perch, her wings folded tightly over her form, and her head tucked in. Severus was still working on Harry's torso when his concentration was suddenly interrupted when fingers touched his cheek.

"Do you ... dislike these scars?"

Severus blinked at the question. His hand stopped its movement and he studied his lover's calm expression. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not perfect," Harry whispered.

"No one is," Severus replied softly. "You know there are treatments for this. Have you thought about it?"

"The procedures seem painful," Harry answered. "I don't see why I should endure weeks of pain and treatment, when these scars will heal in about seven days." The Gryffindor then smiled ruefully.

Severus smiled crookedly at Harry's acute observation and his hand resumed its soothing strokes.

"Your hand ... it feels good," Harry said drowsily. "The pain ... drives the pain away."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stilled his hand. Severus looked inquiringly at the younger man.

"Rest with me," Harry said softly and slowly turned to his side.

Severus nodded and slid into place. The lights that illuminated the room dimmed gradually. Severus allowed his left hand to remain on Harry's torso while his right snaked under Harry's neck. Then, secured and relaxed, both men fell asleep.

**-oOoxoOo-**

There were eleven days left to the day of the ball. It had been five days since Harry was permitted to return to his own bed. Severus cursed at his feelings - he had been lonely for most of his life, but to be lonely although his lover was close by... It was strange. Something else bothered him as well. His Potions class with the seventh years had been right after lunch. Harry was unusually quiet, and Severus had noticed that Granger was keeping her distance.

He sighed explosively and stood up. He absently pushed his chair under his desk and pointed his wand at the office door. It swung open and he stepped outside.

Slytherins walked in opposite directions in the corridors. Some were going back to their dormitories while others were heading for the hall, for supper. Severus heard snippets of conversation, especially from his female students, about the school event.

"Anyone knows who Draco is taking out to the ball?"

"It's not Parkinson," a witch whispered.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Saw him talking to-"

Their voices were cut off as they had turned into a corner.

Severus climbed the staircase and when he reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Granger, the Weasleys, and Lovegood, talking near the double doors of the Great Hall. He frowned slightly. Where was Harry? He crossed the Entrance Hall and felt several eyes watching him.

He headed out into the castle grounds, beyond the courtyard, and beyond Hagrid's hut. His feet took him to the lake, to the spot where Harry often sat to brood. It was nearly dark. The last rays of the sun lingered in the horizon. However, they were weakening.

Then Severus saw the figure leaning against the oak tree, watching the ripples across the black lake. As he neared Harry, he could see the sadness that was etched on the young man's features.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor turned his head slightly at the call, and smiled weakly at Severus. "Hello. Have you eaten your dinner?"

"What are you doing out here?" Severus walked around Harry and casually leaned against the tree. If students were to prowl around the area, he would not be noticed immediately.

"Just thinking," Harry answered.

"Your friends - did you tell them?"

Harry sighed and Severus felt slightly pleased when Harry reached for his hand. Harry held it gently and Severus almost immediately started to brush his thumb along Harry's wrist.

"They asked me whether I knew about the dance and I told them I knew about it," Harry answered in a grave tone. "Then Ron asked me if I had asked anyone to be my partner. He'd rather see Ginny with me than Dean - I have no idea why, but Hermione just said that Ron was suddenly feeling very responsible for his sister."

Severus smirked at that. Harry continued.

"I told him I already have someone and then they started pestering me about who the girl was."

Harry fell silent and Severus looked across the lake and at the darkening sky. He watched as amber-gold light faded into purple and a gentle breeze began to blow from the west. Then he heard a soft, splashing sound and it drew his eyes to his left. A bunch of tentacles breached the surface briefly before it disappeared back into the water. It was time for the giant squid to hunt.

"It was hard. I had to tell them that I was going out with a man rather than a woman first," Harry said softly. "They did not take it very well, except for Hermione. She was calm the entire time. The rest of my friends started to give me odd looks. Ron was shocked and he was somewhat convinced that I was joking." Harry's slight movement made him turn to look at his lover. "Then I hinted about the man I'm going out with. So, as expected, all hell broke loose."

The emerald-eyed wizard sighed and pushed away from the tree. Severus tilted his head to one side as Harry studied him. After a minute or so, Harry closed the distance and wrapped a pair of strong hands around his waist. The feeling, the knowledge that Harry was holding him, had persuaded his heart to beat erratically.

Harry was staring intently at his mouth and Severus' muscles were tightening with anticipation. He licked his lips invitingly, and Harry leaned forward. To his utter surprise, Harry turned his head away. A gasp caught in Severus' throat as gentle lips brushed across his chin.

Harry was smiling when he pulled away. One hand slid away from Severus' hips to rub at red lips. "That was ticklish." The hand then felt the stubble on his chin. "I don't have any hair growing on my face yet."

"You ought to count yourself lucky then," Severus muttered. "This," he touched the stubble growing on his chin, "itches sometimes."

"I wonder how I would look if I were to grow a beard." Harry had a somewhat impish expression on his face.

"Do not consider that," Severus replied immediately. Then he imagined Harry with one and winced. Harry suddenly laughed.

"You do have imagination then," Harry said after his chuckles died down. His arm joined its partner around Severus' waist.

Severus was then subjected to the most penetrating, yet affectionate, gaze he had ever received from anyone.

"I love you, Severus. I don't really care what the others think."

He held his breath as Harry's face came closer.

"And I'm only happy when I'm with you," Harry whispered.

Severus closed his eyes and held on to Harry tightly as their tongues danced fiercely. A wild rush of desire filled his system as Harry pressed against him. In a distant part of his mind, he wondered whether his lover had truly recovered to be so aggressive. The heat generated by their bodies was enough to make Severus tremble and he pulled away, gasping for breath. He licked his wet and well-kissed lips as he looked at Harry.

Harry swallowed visibly and leaned forward again. Their second kiss was much calmer and slower, but it was as full of passion as the previous one. Severus growled when his desire to take Harry suddenly became stronger.

"Severus," Harry whimpered when he pulled away.

"Not yet," he said. Severus took Harry in his arms again, and they stayed that way for several minutes. "Have you eaten your dinner?"

"No. I couldn't, with them looking at me," Harry said softly.

"Come back with me to my quarters. We will eat together."

Harry looked up at him with wide, astonished eyes. They stared at each other in silence and Severus smiled a little.

"Yes. I missed you," he said softly as he slid his fingers through Harry's black hair. "You were so close, but I couldn't reach you."

"I missed being with you too."

Severus kissed Harry's forehead tenderly and they began their journey back into the castle.

"Dobby," Severus muttered the house-elf's name under his breath. Dobby appeared several minutes later and looked edgily at the Potions Master. "Dinner for Harry and myself. In my quarters."

"Dobby will do that, Sir," the house-elf squeaked and vanished.

When they entered the castle, Harry's friends were nowhere to be found. There was a group of Slytherins however, who were looking at him and the Gryffindor walking by his side speculatively.

"Are rumors going to bother you, Severus?" Harry asked him quietly as they descended the narrow staircase leading to the dungeons.

"Not likely. Will rumors bother _you_?"

"I'm sure I would be able to brush those away."

Severus glanced at Harry and saw that the Gryffindor had a somewhat cynical smile on his lips.

"I've had some practice ignoring circulating rumors after all," Harry said drily.

"I'm sure you had." Severus noticed the figure standing by his office door and raised his eyebrow when he identified the person as Granger.

Severus and Harry stopped in front of the frizzy-haired witch.

"Hermione," Harry greeted softly.

"Harry, Professor." The Gryffindor prefect stared up at Severus then. "Can I talk to you? Both of you?"

Severus looked hard at her and waved his wand at his office door, which opened immediately. "In," he ordered.

"Thank you," the witch said meekly and entered.

The older wizard motioned Harry in and paused to close the door and cast Silencing Charms around the area. Severus kept his wand in his pocket and turned around slowly before resting his eyes on Hermione.

"Is this true?" the girl asked, her expression grave and serious.

"What is?"

"That Harry is going out with you to the ball?"

Severus tilted his head and considered the young witch's face. "That is correct," he replied lazily. Hermione turned pale suddenly and she looked at Harry for several seconds.

"Why?"

"Did Harry not tell you of the reason?" Severus asked archly.

"H-Harry?" Hermione stuttered and Severus rolled his eyes at the girl's disbelief.

"I told them I was going out with a guy and they had guessed the person I'd asked was you but I haven't told them why," Harry said a little meekly.

"I assume they had not given you the opportunity to explain?"

"How could I explain to them when they were all shouting at the top of their voices trying to convince me that I'm mad?" Harry sighed tiredly.

Severus strode over to his desk and carefully sat on it. Somewhat to his own surprise, Harry positioned himself beside the desk, close enough for Severus to smell the cinnamon coming from the Gryffindor's robes.

"Weasley thinks this is something the Headmaster has forced upon him, isn't that right?" Severus directed the question at Harry's friend.

He was not surprised at Hermione's blush or the slight nod.

"I must admit that it was the Headmaster's order," Severus said in a thoughtful tone. "However, the acceptance of that order was mutual."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit more.

"Hermione," Harry began, "I'm going out with him ... for the same reasons you are going out with Ron."

"What? But Harry, he's our teacher!" Hermione protested.

"So he has reminded me occasionally," Harry said with a faint smile. "But I still love him."

"Love? Harry, are you sure? What if you ... what if he-"

"And what if I return his feelings?" Severus asked in a challenging tone.

"How can we be sure that you're not toying with Harry's feelings?" Hermione questioned, her eyes flashing with uncharacteristic anger.

"I am not," Severus said quietly but with finality.

The girl fell silent then.

"If you have nothing more to say, Miss Granger, leave. Harry has not eaten and I intend to make sure he does before he goes back to his dormitory."

"Prove it," Hermione said. She stared at Harry and then Severus fiercely. "You must show us that you can make Harry happy. Show us that you can make Harry smile. If you can do that, Ron will not argue, and who cares what the rest of the world thinks. If you can make Harry happy, _I_ won't complain."

"That may be a little hard to do. He may be happy when he's with me, but that may be undone when you and the rest of his friends get him depressed," Severus pointed out.

Hermione looked back at him thoughtfully. "You're right."

"However, I'll do whatever it takes to prove that I do love your emerald-eyed friend." Severus turned his head and smiled at Harry. "With the Headmaster's permission."

"Severus, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked him curiously.

Hermione turned into a shade paler and Severus suppressed his smile of amusement.

"I do not have any ideas, hence we are going to see the Headmaster later and find out if he has any brilliant ones. I am certain he would be eager - too eager - to help," he said almost flippantly.

"Severus, are you serious?" Harry appeared troubled. "This might hurt ... your reputation."

He simply raised his eyebrow. "I'll build a new one."

"But, last time..."

"You're graduating soon and isn't it the idea to make people get used to seeing you with me? Or is it me with you?"

"Well ... I suppose..."

"You were a couple ... before this?" Hermione squeaked.

Severus had forgotten that they were not alone. However, it was Harry who answered.

"Er ... we... Well, we've just ... uhmmm ... confessed our feelings to each other. Therefore, we weren't exactly ... a couple before Voldemort died. For good this time, I hope," Harry replied nervously.

Malachite-green eyes widened slightly with surprise when Severus leaned toward him and reached out to cup Harry's cheek. Although it was for only several seconds, a dreamy expression had passed over Harry's face. The Gryffindor's eyes closed and he leaned into Severus' touch. Then Harry quickly reopened his eyes and gasped, breaking contact.

Severus' eyes shifted to the right and smiled at Hermione's stunned expression.

"Close that mouth, Miss Granger. Or are you trying to impersonate a fish?"

**-oOoxoOo-**

After Hermione Granger left, Harry and Severus went into the Potions Master's private chambers for dinner. Several of Severus' students saw them heading there together, but one glare from the wizard sent them all fleeing.

"How the rumor mill will run..." Harry chuckled.

"Hmmmm."

The false wall darkened immediately and the black void appeared. Severus waved his hand at the entryway and Harry walked into the void. He followed his lover immediately and he soon joined Harry in the main corridor to the labyrinth.

"Where's dinner?" Harry asked and he looked over his shoulder with a rather adorable expression.

Severus shook his head slightly and chuckled. "Use your nose, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrow and sniffed at the air. "It's coming from further down, so it can't be in your workroom or your bedroom." Harry started walking and Severus trailed after him closely.

After several minutes of following the aroma of dinner, Harry and Severus entered the sitting room. However, before Harry could sit down, Severus reached out and clasped Harry's shoulder. He turned the younger man gently to face him and pulled Harry into his arms. They stood like that for some time with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Severus rubbed his cheek gently against Harry's hair and sighed contentedly. It felt so right so filled with completeness that it made him breathless and giddy.

"Severus?" Harry whispered his name.

He pulled away slightly to look down at the emerald-eyed wizard. "Yes?" Severus asked politely. Harry's cheeks were red and there was a somewhat impish smile on his beautiful lips.

"Uhmmmm ... nothing." Harry grinned.

Severus could only wonder what Harry was thinking. "Come - let's eat." He waited until Harry sat down in a chair before doing the same. He looked at the dishes covering the table with slight amusement. They were all mostly light and Severus did not doubt that the house-elves had actually prepared them to suit Harry's appetite. For some reason, Severus himself did not feel hungry that night. He found himself studying Harry more intently than focusing on his chicken pie.

"You have to eat, Severus." Harry's voice broke through his daze and he felt his cheeks warming slightly in response. "It's helping me."

"What do you mean?"

"Watching you eat makes the food look and taste, more appetizing."

Severus looked at Harry seated across him for a moment before staring down at his plate. After sometime, he started to eat, and forced his taste buds to taste his food. The tenderness of the chicken meat and the sauce slowly convinced him that the food was delicious. True enough, Harry began to eat with more enthusiasm. Severus told himself that he should remember this, just in case Harry lost his appetite in the future.

Once they had finished their meal, they lingered in their seats and sipped their drinks slowly.

Severus fell into deep contemplation and images of Harry eating with his friends flashed in his mind. His brows furrowed slightly in thought, "Is this strange for you, Harry?"

"Hmmmm? What is?" His Harry tilted his head to one side and regarded him with an inquisitive look.

"That our meal was quiet," Severus answered. "The ones you have with your friends have been filled with so much talk."

"Oh - that. I kind of like this," Harry answered with a faint smile. "It gives one the opportunity to eat food rather than having to divide your attention to your meal, to your friends, and to what they are talking about. Passing information or studying during meals aren't really effective."

Severus laughed softly. "That's very astute of you." He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a pouch. "Breath mint?"

"Thanks," Harry thanked him and popped one of the film-like sweets into his mouth. "Are we going to see Professor Dumbledore now?"

"Yes. Unless you want to see him some other time?"

"No ... tonight is fine. The sooner we can make Hermione and the rest believe that this is not some kind of stupid mistake or a curse, the better."

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a somewhat incredulous expression. "That's a brilliant idea?" If he had sounded doubtful, that was only because Dumbledore's suggestion was actually nothing out of the ordinary.

"I think I understand though," Harry piped up.

The Potions Master glanced at the younger man sitting beside him. He raised an eyebrow and gave Harry an inquiring look. "Would you care to explain?"

Harry combed his messy, black hair back with his fingers, all the while looking thoughtful. "We are a couple after all, so I think it is a great idea to start doing what normal couples would do."

"Please keep in mind however that your actions would be restricted to holding hands," Dumbledore interrupted, "when you're in public. Meaning outside a closed room."

Severus snorted. "I don't see why I should alarm Professor McGonagall and the others to kiss or embrace Harry in front of them."

"I'm glad you understand that. However, that restrain would be lifted during the day and night of the ball."

"However, this would be frowned upon, by the students and the staff," Severus said and scowled.

"Because of the teacher-student relationship," Harry spoke in a serious tone. "However, the NEWTs are over and they can't accuse you for showering favoritism on me."

Severus snorted while Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"That is true, Harry." Severus noticed the penetrating gaze that Dumbledore gave the young wizard. "I wonder ... would you like to be Remus' assistant once you graduate?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry sat upright in his chair.

"However, you need to get an Outstanding grade for Defense and at least an 'E' grade for Charms," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"But if I teach here, won't the Education Board say something about it? I mean-"

"It is uncommon for spouses to teach in the same school, but there are a few exceptional cases," Dumbledore interjected before Harry could speak further.

"Spouses?" Harry's cheeks colored slightly and Severus smiled faintly.

"Although the public isn't really aware, Hogwarts do have staff members who are bonded. Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector for instance."

"What?" Harry's eyes flared. "They're..." When the Gryffindor looked at Severus, he nodded. "Oh." Harry's expression turned shrewd suddenly. "It'd be disappointing if I get anything less than 'E'."

"There's always the position of Assistant Flying Instructor."

"There's no such position, Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, I just have to announce that we need one next year, if it comes to that."

Severus looked skeptically at the Headmaster.

"So, are the two of you ready for a meeting of breakfast tomorrow morning?" Dumbledore questioned them in a cheerful voice.

"Headmaster, what exactly are you planning?"

"A date, Severus. A simple meeting during breakfast."

**-oOoxoOo-**

At eight o'clock the next morning, Severus proceeded not to the staff room but to the Great Hall, and he stood frozen under the huge archway of the vast room. Severus stared, not at the smiling Headmaster who sat in his usual seat at the teachers' table, but an embarrassed Harry who sat apart from the rest of the students. Harry was not sitting on one of the Gryffindor benches, but on a wooden tree stump. His lover looked as though he wanted to disappear into the crude furniture.

Black eyes moved from the shame-filled wizard to the small, circular table that bore a huge jug of juice, two glasses, a plate of sandwiches, scrambled eggs, bacon, and scones.

He took a deep breath and strode over to the other unoccupied stump. He cast a sidelong glance at Ronald Weasley and refrained from smirking. Harry's best friend was looking at him with incredulity.

"Hermione! What is he - what is Harry doing with that-?"

"_Ron._"

Severus could hear Weasley's strangled voice and Granger's annoyed hiss quite clearly as he sat down across his young lover.

"Good morning, Mister Potter," he greeted in a low voice.

Harry lifted his blushing face and gave Severus a weak smile. "Good morning, Professor."

"Oh no ... that is _not_ happening." Severus heard Ginny Weasley groan.

"Am I not supposed to show your friends that you would be happy when you're with me, and not filled with embarrassment?" Severus snapped his fingers and the jug rose from the table. It started to pour its contents into the glasses.

"I believe that was the idea but..." Harry groaned softly and hid his face in his hand for several seconds. "All the attention - it's so embarrassing."

"I agree." Severus waved his hand a little and the jug settled back on the wooden table. He took one glass and handed it to Harry. His eyes looked intently into Harry's emerald ones.

Again, Harry's cheeks became red. "Thanks," the Gryffindor said softly as he took the glass from Severus' fingers. Severus allowed his fingertips to brush Harry's lightly before pulling back and settling his hand on the edge of the table.

Whispers erupted and Severus thanked the old wizard silently that the stump was in a position that was allowing him to watch the Slytherins. Most of his students looked revolted - the male ones anyway. Most of the girls did not look at all surprised, which was somewhat surprising to Severus.

"Hermione, we have to get Harry back! I'm sure this is some sort of trick!" There was an echo of concerned words from the group of Gryffindors clustered around the Muggle-born witch.

"Shall we dig in?" Severus raised his eyebrow and simply waited for Harry to answer.

The raven-haired young wizard fidgeted nervously and then Harry cleared his throat. "After you."

Severus gazed at his lover with amused eyes and took the first bite of breakfast.

"Oh my god. I do not believe - this _must _be a trick." Severus identified that as the voice belonging to Susan Bones.

However, it was as though Severus' first bite had sent the lovers into a realm where just the two of them existed, and that the murmurs going on around them were notes of music. Severus' eyes locked with Harry's for a minute before they began to eat.

After a while, his lover started to eat as well. They spoke not with words, but with gazes. It was Harry's way after all, of telling him things that he needed to know, like telling him he had scrambled eggs on his lower lip by grinning widely and waggling his eyebrows. Severus smiled as he took the napkin to dab at his mouth.

He also learned that Harry loved scones, and he watched unblinkingly as his lover savored the richness of the cake slowly. Then Harry paused and gave him an inquisitive look. It prompted Severus to reach out and take one for himself.

Finally, they finished their meal and continued to stare into each other's eyes.

As the empty plates and glasses vanished with a pop, it brought them back to reality.

Severus blinked and took in the stumped expressions of Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike.

"Perhaps, one day, I shall cook for you," Severus said as his eyes slowly drifted back to his Harry.

Harry's lips curved into a shy smile. "You would do that for me?"

Severus only smiled in response. The clock struck and he turned his face in the direction of the sound.

"Time for me to go to my class," Harry said softly.

Severus nodded.

"Thank you for joining me."

"It's my pleasure, Mister Potter."

"No doubt, Professor."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Severus ignored the comment, and so did Harry.

"So ... I'll see you later?"

"I can confirm it."

"Have a good day teaching, Professor."

"I am looking forward to it."

Harry's cheeks turned slightly red and they contemplated each other's expressions.

"I have to go and get my bag," Harry said with great reluctance.

"I will see you later, Mister Potter." Severus stood up and Harry followed his example. He stepped closer to Harry and leaned in slightly to whisper in the Gryffindor's ear, "I'll give you detention if I have to."

"I don't think you have to go that far," Harry muttered. "I'll see you later for dinner. Will that be okay?"

Severus smiled again and watched as Harry left the Great Hall. Although he was a little preoccupied with the thoughts of his lover, he was still aware of the Defense professor's approach.

"That went on quite smoothly. Congratulations," Lupin said casually. "Keep up the good work, Severus." Soft, golden eyes appraised the Potions Master quite solemnly. "I hope the love you have for each other will continue to burn no matter what." Then Lupin continued in a very low voice that only Severus heard what he had to say. "You will not hear me complain because I can see what has changed. And I am happy, because you are allowing Harry to become who he wants to be. If you can keep on making him smile like that..." A ghost of a smile touched the werewolf's lips before he turned to leave.

Although it was invisible and certainly not tangible, Severus thought he could hear something break into pieces. He turned to look at Harry's friends and smirked. He understood what the crashing meant - Weasley looked stunned, probably shocked by Lupin's approval.

In a flurry of dark, sable robes, Severus turned and began his walk back to his dungeons. His challenge had just about begun. However, as he entered his office and contemplated about his teaching plans for the day, he knew that he should expand on Dumbledore's idea. This was a way for him to show that he cared for Harry after all. Absently, Severus nodded to himself. He could not wait to have his second date.

**-oOoxoOo-**

**On To Part Two**


	2. Part Two

**Fic Title: **Severus' Way (2 of 3)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **The sequel to **_'Harry's Way'_.** Severus and Harry are together now. However, they have a bit of problem in getting Harry's friends to accept their relationship. Therefore, Severus dances his way into making them approve.  
**Genre:** Romance, Slash, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, **OOC**, un-beta'd, post-OotP.  
**Rating:** M

**Severus' Way**

by Firesword

**PART TWO**

Severus' day passed quickly much to the Potions Master's relief. He got through four of his potion classes without any major incidences, and his fifth proved to be just as uneventful. That was good. He was not going to be in a foul mood later.

The clock struck five and the third years looked at him expectantly from their seats. Severus moved away from the blackboard and began to walk around the classroom. Everything seemed to be in order and he dismissed his students.

He gathered several scrolls of essays and headed toward his chambers. He intended to shower before he went out to find his lover. Actually, he planned to mark the students' assignments first as it was a habit for him to deal with his tasks before relaxing, but he decided not to fall into routine that night.

The Potions Master immediately entered his workroom once he arrived in his labyrinth, and dropped the scrolls into a box marked with the words 'Third Year'. He winced upon seeing how many he had to mark.

"Perhaps ... no. This is my responsibility, not Harry's." His eyes narrowed in thought. "But should I get him to come here, and do his assignment?" After several minutes of thinking, his inner voice said that Harry might find the idea of being with him a brilliant one.

Severus quickly went on to bathe and put on a new set of black robes. He wished he could have donned something unusual - like a simple white shirt and a pair of dark trousers - but the thought of doing so with so many students around made him feel underdressed.

He was surprised when he emerged out of his chambers. He did not expect to find Harry waiting for him outside.

Harry pushed himself off the wall on which he had been leaning on before Severus appeared.

"Hello," Harry said softly.

"Harry." Severus' robes settled around his knees as he stood still before the younger wizard. Like him, Harry smelled as though he had just showered and his wild, black hair still looked damp.

Severus gave Harry the once-over and raised his eyebrow. Severus noticed that since the day Harry had shown interest in him, Harry always wore something casual, but smart. That evening, Harry wore a pair of black jeans and a white, collared T-shirt, which had been tucked in rather neatly. Black eyes lowered to inspect Harry's footwear. The younger man wore shiny, black leather shoes.

"You don't like?" Harry asked. Severus brought his eyes up to stare into Harry's with bewilderment. "I mean, I'm dressed up like a Muggle."

"You look ... but if you want me to give you an accurate assessment, would you turn around?" Severus could hardly believe himself. How had he managed to sound so serious when what he had asked of Harry was quite ... audacious?

"Severus!" Harry's cheeks reddened.

Severus chuckled at Harry's exclamation. "You look ... fine. Suitable for you tonight."

"You mean I won't look suitable in this tomorrow?" Harry asked jokingly.

"It could possibly depend on your mood." Severus touched the top of Harry's head and slowly allowed his fingertips to run through Harry's wet hair. "You should have brushed your hair."

"Believe me, Severus. I had," Harry sighed. "I had brushed it before I came down, but some Ravenclaw thought it'd be cool to have a gale blowing in the staircase area. Professor McGonagall was quite ... furious."

"Not that again."

"Well, they're doing it again, Severus."

"When will they ever learn?"

Harry sighed again but perked up almost immediately. "You know, Severus, I haven't seen you wearing anything but black robes when you're required to walk around the castle."

"Black is the only color I'm comfortable with," Severus answered with a slight shrug. "Those of different hues, not including shades of gray and white, set my teeth and eyes on edge. Can you imagine me wearing ... let's say, one of Lockhart's gaudy, yellow robes?" Severus asked the emerald-eyed wizard as they slowly walked to the Great Hall.

"Urgh. I see what you mean. It sort of clashes with your hair. No, not your hair, but your personality. Right?"

"Correct." Severus smiled faintly. "I believe I've been wearing black or gray since I was born. I don't remember wearing colored shirts."

"White ... and silver..."

"Hmmmm?" Severus took his attention from several staring students to glance at his lover. Harry looked somewhat preoccupied.

"Nothing, Severus," Harry said softly but Severus noticed the amused smile.

They finally reached the staircase and went up to the Entrance Hall. Students prowled about but Severus scarcely paid any attention to them. Upon their appearance, murmurs and whispers exploded.

Severus paused and his black eyes scanned the Great Hall swiftly for their table. It was no longer at the spot near the entrance.

"Professor?"

When he looked at Harry, his lover pointed his chin in the direction of the Slytherin tables.

"Wonderful," he muttered.

Their special table was standing in between the Slytherin tables and the teachers' tables.

Severus strode calmly toward it while his lover followed just a little hesitantly. Harry took the seat facing the Gryffindors, while Severus took the seat that allowed him to keep an eye on his students. However, it felt slightly uncomfortable to feel eyes all over his back.

"Well," Severus started once he felt that Harry had settled down a bit, "shall we eat?"

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus was sipping on his tea when he felt the rubbing sensation. He nearly choked on his drink and straightened his back. He set his cup down on his saucer and focused on Harry's amused eyes. "Mister Potter," he began, "what are you doing?" he asked silkily.

"Something that's quite normally done by couples," Harry answered just as silkily.

There was a sudden explosion of giggles from a Hufflepuff table.

He went quite still but Harry continued to rub his leg. Severus leaned forward slightly. "As much as I'd like to award you five points, Mister Potter, I'm afraid such continued acts would only lead to your other professors subtracting points from your house."

"Just five, Professor?"

"Merlin's beard! Someone shoot them!" someone shouted but laughter quickly drowned the person's voice.

Severus' cheeks burned with embarrassment and he looked pleadingly at his lover. Harry merely smiled back.

"I suppose you are enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, Professor."

"Severus."

At the Headmaster's voice, Severus turned his head slightly. "Yes, Headmaster?" He fought to keep his tone neutral.

"Why do you call each other so formally?" the old wizard asked curiously. "You may call each other as casually as you want, but please return to your formal selves during lessons."

Severus' eye twitched slightly. He knew that he could call Harry by name, but he still felt that should be done in private for some reason.

"As casually as we want," Harry murmured.

The hair on Severus' arms started to rise when Harry's beautiful lips lifted in a sly smile. When Harry started to rub his leg a little higher, Severus nearly moaned but he quickly disguised it with a cough, and trapped Harry's restless foot with his shins.

Severus cleared his throat and feigned a scowl. "Since your feet are quite restless, Mister Potter, shall we go out for a little walk?"

Harry grinned briefly. "I'd like that, love. I do feel like walking."

Love.

That endearment rang beautifully in his ears and Severus dreamily rose to his feet. Just like he had done after breakfast, he sidled up next to Harry and whispered in his lover's ear.

"Mister Potter, as much as I enjoy seeing your friends' expressions, I think it may be wise if you reserve that when we're alone." Severus really wanted to lick the shell of Harry's ear then but curbed the urge. "So please, call me Severus."

"All right, Professor," Harry said somewhat breathlessly.

"Good." Severus then calmly took Harry's hand in his and smiled when Harry stared at him in shock. "Holding hands is permitted after all."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot," Harry answered, looking slightly dazed.

"Bloody hell! Snap out of it, Harry! He must have slipped you a love potion when you were recovering!" Ronald Weasley yelled in a desperate voice.

"Mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

Severus was somewhat quick to lash out at the red-haired Gryffindor, but Harry's response was quicker.

"Ron, if Severus," Harry shook his head quickly, "I mean Snape - wait ... Professor Snape - if he is really _that_ unscrupulous, do you think he'd continue being a teacher here? He would have been sacked if he does, considering that Professor Dumbledore knows everything that is going on in the school."

"Well, not quite everything, Harry," the ancient wizard corrected swiftly. "It'd be embarrassing if I knew anything that intimately."

"But ... but, Harry, how come you fell for the git all of a sudden? Just because he had been the one who found you, it doesn't mean you have to be indebted to him. Not like that anyway," Ginny said with big, begging eyes.

Severus heard Harry sigh heavily.

"Ginny, this didn't happen overnight. I've felt like this since the middle of my sixth year."

"What? You mean that this had been going on ... and you kept it a secret?"

"We have only just gotten together," Harry said, exasperated. "And considering your reactions to my secret, I think I have done the right thing by not telling anyone whom I was fancying."

Severus did not feel like entertaining the Gryffindors. He tugged at Harry's hand gently and glared at Weasley and the others. "I would like us to promise on something," he said suddenly.

"What?" Harry tilted his head to one side and looked at him almost cautiously.

"Will it be too much to ask that I want you to pay attention to me, when you're with me?"

Harry's cheeks colored quite prettily. "You mean, when I'm with you, I should think only about you, and talk only with you?"

"I believe it is termed as quality time with each other," Severus muttered.

"That's if we're intent on being alone."

Severus nodded.

"Professor, I never knew you could be a possessive sort of person," Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Then I must remind you, Mister Potter, that I have been a Slytherin during my teenage years."

"Really, you two can cut it with the 'Mister Potter' and 'Professor' kind of thing," Hermione Granger spoke with a rather minx-like expression on her face.

"Hermione! You can't encourage them!" Ron Weasley protested.

"Use your eyes, and your ears, Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Shall we go?" Severus asked his emerald-eyed lover.

"Sure. Where though?" Harry inquired politely.

"It is not wise for me to tell that aloud," Severus smiled. "Come, Harry."

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus took Harry to a part of the castle that allowed them a good view of the lake on one side, the Forbidden Forest on the other, and the star-filled sky of the night. He leaned against a rough stone wall with Harry pressed against his side.

"Is this allowed?" Harry asked softly.

"It is fairly decent," Severus answered with a dreamy smile. His hand idly rubbed the side of Harry's arm as he stared up at the sky. Harry wriggled closer and it felt good to have Harry's arm wrapped around his waist.

"It feels so good to have the freedom to do what you want," Harry said. Severus looked down and saw the small, contented smile.

"And you wish to do?" Severus dropped a light kiss on Harry's hair.

"This. Being close to you. Not being able to hug you when I felt like giving you one nearly drove me mad."

"That is true."

Both of them let out soft sighs of happiness.

Severus let the serenity rejuvenate him before his sense of duty nagged at the back of his mind. It seemed that Harry was troubled by something as well, because he sighed somewhat morosely.

"Argh ... if only there wasn't homework," Harry muttered gloomily.

"I have papers to mark as well," Severus said regretfully.

He wanted to invite Harry over to his chambers to do his homework but a small voice in his head asked somewhat sarcastically,

_"Are you able to concentrate with the bed just several feet away?"_

Severus winced inwardly. His conscience did have a point.

"I know," Harry said brightly. "Let's go and work in the library."

That had not cross Severus' mind at all. "I think we could work under that condition," he said seriously.

"So you are troubled by the fact that you may get distracted," Harry said with amusement.

"I was." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly. "If you are ready, we'll meet again in approximately fifteen minutes."

Harry laughed richly. "I'm never ready to do homework. Hermione usually has to run after me to _make_ me ready."

Severus allowed his hand to slip down and Harry finally moved away. He straightened and raised his eyebrow when Harry gave him a contemplative gaze.

"Why are we even given homework?" Harry pouted slightly. "We're graduating in two weeks or so."

"That's to keep all of you busy," Severus answered with a slight smirk.

Harry sighed but a smile touched his lips once more. "I think I'd better get my stuff. I'll meet you at the entrance of the library then?"

Severus nodded and took a quick look around. His arm snaked around to the back of Harry's neck swiftly and claimed Harry's lovely lips in a hungry kiss. His young lover let out a soft mewl of protest when he drew away. Severus brushed his thumb lightly over the shining lips.

"This will have to do, lovely one. I want to give you more, but not until you have graduated. Is that all right?" Severus asked softly. His eyes did not leave Harry's - they were so dark, and needy, and beautiful, and Severus was too drawn to them.

Harry nodded, albeit a little weakly. "I'll go and get my stuff. I'll see you in a bit," Harry whispered and he kissed Severus' palm before walking away.

Severus stood in the corridor as he watched Harry walked in huge strides. "I love you, Harry," he whispered, allowing his words to merge with the wind. Then he walked, to get his papers.

**-oOoxoOo-**

It was Friday morning and Severus, as usual, was dining with Harry. That night, the raw, oak table was situated at the Gryffindor side of the Hall. It amused Severus to no end, as he watched Harry's friends trying to eat and stare at them at the same time.

It might be several days since their relationship had come out into the open, but the whispers and murmurs had not stopped. However, those had mostly come out of the Gryffindors. Severus' students were not paying attention to him or Harry anymore as they were more or less occupied with themselves and the coming ball.

Severus and Harry soon finished eating, and instead of staring into each other's eyes as they usually did, Harry moved his stump beside Severus' seat. The Potions Master looked at his lover with surprise but comprehension soon encompassed his face when Harry pulled out the Daily Prophet from his robe. Wordlessly, Severus shifted closer, and together, they read the newspaper.

They came upon a passage announcing the days of the trials of several Death Eaters that had been captured, and the piece of news caused Harry to grumble.

"I wish I could just turn into a renegade and not bother with this," Harry muttered darkly.

"But your testimony is needed," Severus said gently.

"I know," Harry said glumly. "Really. I don't really want to recount what had happened - which I'm sure they'd have me do."

Severus patted Harry's hand lightly and frowned at the gagging sounds made by some Gryffindors.

Harry let out a gasp and Severus' black eyes flew back swiftly to study the younger wizard. Harry was clutching at his chest.

"Harry." Severus quickly laid his hand on top of Harry's and watched with relief as Harry's agonized expression faded.

"Sorry, Severus," Harry whispered. "I'm all right. It's just that ... the memory of being hit ... it hasn't left me."

"I understand." Severus restrained himself with a quick caress of Harry's cheek to soothe him.

The tapping of spoon against a crystal globe captured the attention of people in the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore requested after clearing his voice.

Perhaps in an unconscious manner, Harry leaned against Severus, and equally unconscious, Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"As the ball of celebration draws near, I am aware that some of you do not have the appropriate dress robes," Dumbledore began. "As such, I am quite happy to announce that you will be allowed to return home to attain something suitable this entire weekend. Those of you who have the means however, do not have to go home. You will be permitted to shop at Diagon Alley instead."

Squeals of excitement echoed all over the vast room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and silence descended once more. "I have already sent letters to your kin, and..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off as a loud noise filled the air.

The owl posts had arrived.

While most of the students were excited by their mail, Harry was quite calm.

"Good. I'll shop for something. My old dress robe are a little tight across the shoulders," Harry said softly.

"Harry, did you sleep well?" Severus asked finally. He did not know why, but he had some suspicions that Harry's friends were not letting him sleep.

"Well enough, if Ron hadn't tried to convince me _again_, that I'm just confused, and if I hadn't had a bad dream," Harry said wearily. "Severus, don't be angry with him."

Severus reined in his temper and nodded tightly in acquiescence.

"He's my friend. He's just worried," Harry continued.

"Harry, wake up."

"I'm up."

"You're falling asleep," Severus whispered.

"I'm ... tired."

Severus leaned in much closer. "You have to be alert." At his words, Harry straightened and gave him a weak smile. "Tonight, you will rest with me."

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. I will tell your friends where you are going to spend the night myself if I have to."

"Merlin, don't. That will make Ron froth in the mouth."

"Very well. However, you are still going to rest with me tonight. Will you permit this?" Severus looked seriously at Harry.

Emerald eyes brightened and stared at Severus with great affection. "Do you want me to say no?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, but you must give me your permission."

Harry laughed then. It cut through any conversations faster than anything else did and Severus felt the stares from the students in the Great Hall as though they were hands pushing against him.

"You really are a remarkable man, Severus. Mysterious to the extent that makes me want to delve into you and your secrets," Harry said with a soft chuckle. "I'll try to get through the day without falling asleep. But I cannot guarantee you that I'd be awake during History of Magic."

"I do not expect you to be awake when he starts his lecture." Severus' own lips twitched with amusement.

"I'm glad that he's the only one who'd be able to make me sleep within seconds. I'm glad that I won't be able to fall asleep in your class even if I try." Harry grinned. He looked more energetic as well.

"I am glad that I do not have a soporific presence."

"Harry, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Hermione asked loudly enough for Severus and Harry to hear.

"I'm going shopping," Harry answered and poked Severus' shoulder several times, "with this one."

"You are mental, mate. Mental." Ronald Weasley shook his head.

"Ron, you have to let Harry make his own choices."

Severus raised his eyebrow at the unexpected defense.

"But Hermione..."

"Ron, it's his life. Look at him - he's happier than he was."

The bell struck.

"You know, Severus," Harry started in a soft voice as most of the students started to scramble off their seats to hurry off to their lessons, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"We will have dinner in my quarters," Severus said quickly. "I think we might as well take a break from the public."

**-oOoxoOo-**

From the moment Severus collected Harry from his friends, he knew that something was not quite right. He kept glancing at the raven-haired wizard beside him. The amused smile on Harry's exquisite-looking lips puzzled him greatly. However, Harry gave him an explanation before he could explode with soul-eating curiosity.

"I think my sense of humor has become a little warped, Severus," Harry said, laughing as he sat down on a chair.

"Well, that will explain the horrified looks on your friends' faces," Severus said with an arched look. "What were you talking about?" he asked as he himself sat down on the chair beside his lover's.

"I told them that I won't be coming back to the dormitory tonight."

Severus was reaching out to pour water into Harry's glass when Harry said that. He stopped and stared at the emerald-eyed teenager with great incredulity. "But you were reluctant to inform them earlier."

"Well, that's because I was not fed up by Ron's efforts and their caustic remarks about me and you," Harry answered with a crooked smile.

"Caustic?" Severus' eyebrow went up a little higher.

Harry smiled. "They were talking about your looks." The younger man shrugged and Severus continued to pour the drinks. "That's when I told them I'd be spending time with you alone."

Severus felt a little sparkle of surprise when Harry studied him intently.

"I wish I could have told them that I find every bit of you ... is you," Harry murmured. "You're strangely attractive, do you know?"

The older, ebony-haired wizard blinked. "No, Harry. I don't."

Harry suddenly laughed, and not for the first time, Severus felt mesmerized by the sound.

"We'll continue this later. Let's dig in!"

Severus smiled faintly as they started to eat. He turned his head to look at the wizard beside him occasionally and noticed the peaceful look on the younger man's face. Harry's appetite was doing better than most days too.

Harry gave a little burp in the middle of their meal. Severus almost choked on his casserole when Harry's turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"As long as it is discreet, Harry, I don't mind," Severus said gently and Harry chuckled softly.

"Is this what 'normal' feels like?" Harry inquired in a dreamy voice. "I feel ... I feel like I'm human again."

"Perhaps this is the most ideal time for you to focus on your ... emotional needs." Severus smiled.

"Yeah. It's just ... me. I feel like me."

"Silly brat." Severus put down his knife and placed his fingers under Harry's chin. He pulled it, leaned forward, and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Now, I believe we were eating..."

Harry laughed and started to eat again.

About an hour later, content and slightly drowsy, Severus and his lover rested in bed.

"So ... do you want to know why I think that you are strangely attractive?" Harry piped up.

Severus snorted a little. "I am not even aware that I can be attractive to anyone."

"Just one. Just one. I think I'm lucky that I'm the one," Harry said. The lips that brushed against Severus' cheek were soft and loving, and it made Severus' lips tingle slightly with anticipation. "My attraction to you is not purely physical ... well, maybe. Does magic count as physical?"

"Magic is ... intangible, but as it gives out force, it may be," Severus answered a little dubiously.

"Okay." Harry's finger was doing very distracting things on his chest. Severus had a hard time convincing his mind to pay attention to what Harry had to say, rather than to pay attention to the sensations of his nipple being rubbed in circles through the thin layer of silk robe. "Okay, so I am attracted to your power. Your presence. Your magic that _defines _your presence. I am not that attracted to your ... ah ... intimidating personality, although _they _have thought that. They think that's what, er, made me fell for you."

Severus' eyebrow lifted into an elegant arch. "So, what did you fell for then? Do not include my undoubtedly, _powerful presence _that has somehow become an _attractant_ for you," he said with amusement.

"Believe it or not, Severus." Harry laughed a little. "I think I actually fell for the art of Severus Snape's sarcasm."

"That's ridiculous!" Severus protested.

"It was not, of course, because of that silky voice you always use," Harry said quickly but that did not reassure Severus in the slightest. "It's your intelligence. The Occlumency lessons just doubled that attraction. I had glimpses of your life, and each time, I had just wanted to know more." Harry's voice had turned mellow. "Each time, I just felt like I wanted to understand you more. I wanted to accept you. By the time that I had realized that I was lost beneath the layers of you, it was already too late. I knew that I could never get myself out of you anymore. Not that I want to get out of there."

Severus looked down at the same time Harry lifted his face.

"But it was this that had pulled me."

Harry stopped toying with his nipple and laid the flat of his palm on his chest, where his heart thudded steadily.

"I wanted to love you. To care for you," Harry said softly. "And I did."

"Why?" Severus could not believe it. Why would Harry do something like that for a man who had somewhat tortured him for the past seven years?

"Because it is what I wanted to do. It is something I needed to do," Harry said simply. "Because loving you is a decision that I made on my own. Not you. Not Professor Dumbledore. Just me. Harry. Just Harry."

Severus still did not understand why of all people, Harry had chosen to love him. With eyes that were gleaming slightly with tears, Severus pulled his lover close to him.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, his voice muffled in Severus' chest.

Severus did not reply immediately, as his throat was so tight with emotion. Finally, in a hoarse voice, he managed to say, "I love you too."

Several minutes passed in silence as the two wizards breathed and simply held each other.

"When ... why...?"

"When I started to care for you?" Severus supplied. "I always have. Since you came to Hogwarts."

"I know," a muffled voice answered. "I mean ... when did it start to become something more?"

The older wizard heard something in Harry's voice that made him frown a little and he took several minutes to figure what it was. "Harry, I do not love you because you're safe to love and I certainly do not love you because you're someone I could protect. I can't love someone like that," Severus said thoughtfully. "My feelings changed when I started seeing you, talking and listening to you like an equal. Those practices, the more we practiced with each other, the more it felt like I was challenging and training myself."

"Oh." Harry lifted himself up slightly and went back to resting by his side.

"And when you kept coming to me ... with all those little gestures," Severus smiled at the memory of their first kiss, "it made me feel ... cherished."

"Special," Harry whispered.

It was somewhat strange, unnerving, yet pleasing, to have the pair of brilliant, emerald eyes - usually screened by lenses - staring intently into his pair of obsidian ones.

"Yes," Severus murmured and reached out to cup one side of Harry's face. "I feel special because of you."

Harry gave him that unique look. It was not much but the dreamy look in his green eyes and the way he was licking his lips invitingly told Severus that Harry was yearning for a kiss. He looked utterly adorable.

Severus chuckled lightly as he turned his body and leaned on one elbow while the other caressed Harry's cheek. His eyes focused on the delectable red lips and he waited until the urge to trace those lips with his tongue became too strong for him to ignore.

He sighed in contentment when their lips finally touched. The kiss was slow, soft and light, and Severus was amazed by Harry's patience and control. There was no rush to change the slow, calm kiss into an ardent one that would inevitably lead to something more physical, and Severus was grateful. It was making this kiss more significant in a way. It was as though they were bonding, knowing each other, and uniting their hearts.

They parted for air two minutes later and looked deeply into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath. Then they kissed again and they continued to do so until they felt satisfied.

Severus was still surprised that it had not driven Harry mad with the want of sex. Instead, his Harry was quite content with what they were doing now; they were snuggling and were preparing to sleep.

"Harry, you're a wonderful person. Lovely as well," Severus whispered.

"Thank you, love. The kisses were lovely too."

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus awoke feeling very warm and comfortable. He pried his eyes open and blinked several times to clear his vision. His bedroom glowed softly with the natural, green luminescence and it enabled him to study his sleeping lover without summoning light using his wand.

Harry appeared restful and content as he slept with limbs entangled with those of Severus. The older wizard smiled and touched Harry's cheek lightly with his fingers. They moved tenderly along the side of Harry's face and then they brushed upward. Severus threaded his fingers into the mane of thick, black hair and smoothed them patiently. Then he chuckled when Harry's hair refused to cooperate and returned to their 'sticking out' positions.

"Maybe you should let your hair grow," Severus whispered to himself, and tried to imagine how Harry would look like with shoulder-length hair.

He continued to stroke Harry's hair as he examined the fading lightning-shaped scar. A soft sigh escaped from Harry's lips and black eyes moved to watch the closed eyelids. Under his hands, Harry started to squirm and stretch. Harry's eyelashes fluttered for several seconds before the emerald eyes opened.

"Good morning," Harry said softly, brushing the tip of his finger along Severus' cheek in greeting.

"Good morning," Severus responded and kissed Harry. A soft pop informed him that Dobby was present. "What is it?"

"It's the Headmaster, sir. Dobby is sent to inform Professor Snape that the fireplace in the Great Hall is ready for use."

"We're Floo-ing to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes. You wish to buy a dress robe, isn't that correct?" Severus planted a gentle kiss on Harry's brow.

"Several dress robes," Harry corrected with a sleepy smile.

"Shall Dobby retrieve the Floo Powder for Professor Snape and Mister Harry Potter?"

"I kept the pouch in the desk inside the study. Top drawer," Severus told the house-elf.

"Dobby will get it for Professor. Dobby will wait in the Great Hall." The creature disappeared from the bedroom.

"Well, that's a signal for us to get ready then," Harry mumbled and sat up. "Damn ... it's so good sleeping with you," the emerald-eyed wizard commented as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I feel like I had a good rest," Harry said cheerfully.

Severus sat up as well and all of a sudden, he parted Harry's sleeping robe and inspected the scarred chest.

"Er, Severus?" Harry sounded slightly nervous.

"They are still hurting, aren't they?" Severus asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They'll fade in time, won't they?" Harry sounded slightly sheepish.

Severus sighed. "There is a reason why I have brewed the salve. It's for your chest, my love, so that you can be comfortable. It's no wonder that you haven't been sleeping well." He saw his lover wincing at his deduction and he laughed. Harry smiled weakly at him.

"I am a bad liar sometimes, aren't I?" Harry looked slightly rueful.

"You are. Most of the time."

"I'm crushed."

The Potions Master slipped off the bed and took hold of Harry's hands. "I'll put on some of the salve on your chest later. It'll ease the discomfort and I think you'll have a more pleasant time when you're shopping for things."

"You are a thoughtful man when you want to be," Harry remarked.

"Hmmmm."

**-oOoxoOo-**

Along one side of the streets of Diagon Alley, there was a string of people queuing outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. Severus had no time to sympathize with them, who were no doubt, tired of the sweltering heat as they waited to be let into the shop. From the moment Harry and he had stepped into the store, his lover had dragged him to the back of the store, and had immediately chosen a set of wizard robes. Before Severus had a chance to blink, Harry had ushered him to a cubicle and had begged him with an adorable look to try them.

Severus had frowned at his lover slightly. After all, it was Harry who was in need of new dress robes. Now that he was dressed in the robes Harry had chosen, Severus could not help but feel astonished and embarrassed at the same time.

It was somewhat strange to see himself wearing a white shirt and the voluminous white-and-silver robes. Pure white was not a color he would wear boldly in public, and embroidered apparel was not usually appealing for him. Fortunately, the silver thread shined only minimally when he turned.

"Severus! Come on out! I want to see!" Harry's voice penetrated the small changing cubicle.

He paused, and looked again at his reflection. Did he really want to be seen wearing something like this? It felt somewhat ... extravagant.

"Severus!"

He opened the door of his cubicle and stepped out hesitantly.

"Severus." Harry's eyes widened. The older wizard saw his eyes moving down and moving up. "Severus - wow," his lover said breathlessly. "You look..." His voice trailed off as he stared at Severus in amazement.

"Harry, why did you want me to try this on?" Severus croaked. His voice was suddenly hoarse with shyness.

"Well ... I thought you would look good in them. I had seen the robes when I'd visited the shop before school started so I thought..." Harry blinked. "Severus, would you wear this for the ball?"

The Potions Master blinked, shifted on his feet, and managed to look a little bashful. Harry continued to stare at him with a pair of wonder-filled eyes.

"Ahem."

Severus turned at the voice. His blush cooled off immediately upon recognizing the proprietor of the store.

"So sorry to disturb you folks," Madam Malkin began, "but perhaps you could explain why," she pointed her finger in the direction of the door, "a lot of students are coming back to my shop?" The squat witch appeared bewildered.

"Oh. We have a ball next Saturday. Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to get robes for the occasion," Harry answered quickly.

"Oh, I see," Madam Malkin responded with a bright smile. "It's been a while since business is so brisk! So sorry to disturb you - please do continue to try on more robes." She went off.

"Severus?" Harry looked at him pleadingly.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Severus asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes. You look wonderful in them."

Severus feigned a thoughtful look. "I will, but only if you agree to wear something that I choose."

Harry started. "Er, okay. But promise me you won't get me sleeves of the frilly kind."

"I do not intend to dress my beloved as though he was born in the eighteen hundreds," Severus replied with amusement. "I think I'll choose robes of this cut. It's smart and casual, formal if you behave as such, and I think you'll feel comfortable in them."

"I don't think I'll look good in silver," Harry said in a dubious voice. "White is okay..."

"No, Harry. Silver is not what I have in mind." A faint smile twitched on his lips. "Allow me a moment to change back into my robes. We'll shop around for your robes then."

"Okay. I'll wait here."

Severus changed quickly and folded his new robes neatly before coming out of the cubicle. Madam Malkin was standing beside Harry, looking expectant. Severus handed her his newly acquired robes. She had a very interested and curious expression on her face but she did not go as far as to ask him - or Harry - embarrassing questions the moment he set off to get something appropriate for Harry.

However, he could not find robes of a suitable color for Harry. He knew that dark red would be all right for his lover, but that color reminded him too strongly of Voldemort. No, red just would not do. Severus almost snorted as he stood back and glared at the racks.

"Perhaps I may be of help," Madam Malkin announced in a very mild tone.

"Are there any robes that are of the shades of gold?" Severus asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, yes, but they aren't... what color, exactly, do you wish for this young man to try?"

"Something..." Severus frowned as he thought about it carefully. "Pale gold ... almost beige but very light."

"I'll see if I have stock of that color," the woman said dubiously, giving Severus to hold his new robes once more, as she wandered off.

"Gold?" Harry looked as though he wanted to laugh.

"Do not worry. I do not intend to make you look shiny, Harry," Severus said dryly. Then he tilted his head to one side and imagined his lover wearing such robes. "Definitely not gold. But something lighter will make you look..." His face turned dreamy suddenly.

Harry sidled against his side.

"Make me look what?" Harry whispered.

"Enchanting," Severus whispered in response.

"I have what you want, Professor, but I do not think your companion will be flattered." Madam Malkin reappeared with some materials draped on her left arm. She handed an ivory-colored tunic with gold-threaded designs to Severus.

"Severus..." Harry let out a sigh.

The Potions Master was not ready to give up however. "If you do not like the frills at all, we can remove it."

While Harry brightened up at the idea, Madam Malkin was not enthusiastic at all. "Now that, sir, is highly inappropriate! This is quite-"

"- fancy, I do not doubt. But I have thoughts of sewing almost, translucent material under them, to give the sleeves the appearances of being airy." Severus watched the witch carefully and smirked as her eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"I see, I see," she said absently. "Why don't you return in the evening, say at five? I will replace the frills with something plainer if that's what you wish. Then your companion may try on the robes."

"Very well."

"Severus, are you sure? Won't that ... make me look as though I'm washed out?" Harry asked somewhat tentatively but Madam Malkin responded with a contemptuous sniff.

"I doubt it, young man. You will come again this evening. Once I have the shirt ready, and iron the rest of the robes, you will look very charming indeed." The witch then set off to work and Harry and Severus went to the counter to pay for his robes.

They left the shop - and the queue - for the Leaky Cauldron. Tom instantly came around to greet them and Severus requested, somewhat curtly, for a room. The request seemed to shock the hunchback and Severus and Tom stared at each other for very long moments.

"Well, yes. Of course, Professor. Certainly," Tom said quickly the moment Severus started to scowl. "This way."

As Severus and Harry trailed after the innkeeper, heads and faces turned in their direction and gaped at the sight of Harry Potter.

"Shadowed by the most remarkable Potions Master."

Severus glanced curiously at his lover. "You said something?"

"Just grumbling to myself, Severus," Harry muttered.

They were free from the gazes of the many patrons of the inn once they were on the staircase. Severus strolled almost leisurely after the innkeeper.

"Here you are, Professor," the man said as he pushed a door open. "Fourteen Sickles for a night."

Severus gave the man five of the silver coins. Before Tom could protest, he spoke in a lazy drawl. "We are only staying until this evening and we will not be staying for dinner. However, we would like lunch to be sent up immediately."

Tom still looked as though he wanted to protest but he wavered at Severus' dark gaze. "Very well, very well, Professor. I understand."

"Should I find anything ... distasteful in our meal..." Severus' voice trailed off rather ominously.

"I assure you, that although our meal standards aren't that high, they will be excellent still." The hunchback wizard bowed and continued to do so until he was well out of sight.

"Severus," Harry called reproachfully.

The older wizard merely smiled and held the door open. Harry looked at him straight in the face before sighing. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor entered the room and Severus followed. He left the door open but reminded himself to secure it from intruders afterwards.

Severus crossed the room and placed his package on top of a dresser, then paused to look out the window. It was sunny and bright, and Severus was tempted to slide the window open. Then a loud grating sound suddenly filled the air. He sighed as he watched the Muggle train sped past. He turned around and looked on as Harry sat down on a chair.

"It's really quite embarrassing that he gave us this room," Harry said in a casual tone. Severus slowly looked around the room and he winced. "It looks as though it is usually rented out for the purpose of..." Harry did not finish his sentence, as his eyes were fixed on several silk bonds that had been lain neatly on the bed.

He could not help the blush from tinting his cheeks. "It is."

"But we came here to eat and to spend some quiet moments alone," Harry said with a faint smile. "Although the idea is quite intriguing, I'd rather do it in a place that ... ah ... is not as public as this. That Tom certainly has an odd sense of humor."

Severus was spared from answering Harry when Tom returned with their lunch. The hunchback did not linger however. When he left, Severus waved his wand at the door and locked it.

**-oOoxoOo-**

At five in the afternoon, Severus and Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and went back to Madam Malkin's shop. There was no queue but to their surprise, the store was crowded inside. Severus quickly looked around, trying to find the Madam Malkin.

"Ah! There you are!" Someone bustled through the crowd and Madam Malkin made her appearance. "This way. Excuse me! Excuse me!" she repeated as she cleared a path for the couple. She ushered Harry into a small room and Severus followed, half expecting the squat woman to send him out. However, it seemed that she wanted him to be there when Harry tried on the robes.

The black-robed wizard sat down on a nearby stool and watched with a smirk as Harry stripped off his clothes. His lover's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and Severus stared unabashedly at his black, silk underwear.

"Here you go," Madam Malkin said cheerfully as she handed Harry a pair of ivory-colored pants and she appeared undisturbed by the major scars on Harry's chest. Severus' eyes followed as Harry pulled on his trousers and frowned slightly - not out of annoyance but interest - as the garment gleamed.

A dark thing caught his attention and it took him several seconds to realize what it was. His eyes widened and his pulse started to race when he imagined tracing Harry's navel with his tongue. Severus shook his head and looked on as Harry wore a matching tunic. Pale-gold fabric replaced the sleeves with almost-girlish frills. The new sleeves flowed about Harry's arms sensuously. Severus could no longer stand being so curious about why Harry's clothes were gleaming so he motioned the Gryffindor to come forward.

"Oh." The word escaped from his lips before he could stop himself. His eyes flickered upward to meet Harry's eyes briefly and then he studied the phoenixes sewn with gold thread all over the suit. He had not noticed them earlier.

"Now, if you're happy with that, Mister Potter, put this on," Madam Malkin interrupted with a high, amused voice.

Severus stared at Harry with dreamy contentment. As he predicted, his lover looked exquisite in his full wizard attire. However, there was something out of place. Severus looked at Harry's shoes thoughtfully.

"Let's get you a new pair of shoes," he said absently.

"Hmmmm?" Harry peered over his shoulder and gave Severus an inquiring look.

The Potions Master rose to his feet and approached his lover. Madam Malkin left the two of them alone in an inconspicuous fashion and closed the door quietly. Severus looked at the door for a moment before placing his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. Then he gently turned Harry so that his lover faced him.

"Severus?" Harry looked at him in puzzlement.

"You look wonderful," Severus whispered as his face leaned closer to that of the young man before him. Why did Harry's lips beckon to him so strongly? He brushed his thumb gently across the lower lip. "But you need matching boots."

"Black's not okay?" Harry asked him in a small voice.

Severus shook his head. "The color is too strong and it clashes with your robes," he said softly.

"Oh. Okay."

They did not say anything after that as Severus had claimed Harry's lips. Lost in the kiss and in each other's embrace, they were not aware of the door opening and of a witch staring at them in shock. However, when Severus heard a click, he stopped and stared at the door. It was closed. Thinking that perhaps it was just his imagination, he shrugged and pulled Harry closer. Harry tilted his head back to look up at him, lips slightly parted as he panted and his face flushed with arousal.

"Maybe we should look for my shoes now," Harry said in a hushed tone.

"Scared, Mister Potter?" Severus asked in a low, almost seductive, purr.

Harry growled softly and he pressed forward suddenly. Severus gasped in surprise when he felt teeth latching on the side of his neck and started to nibble it provocatively.

"If you continue to talk like that, Professor," Harry paused to suck on the flesh and Severus groaned, "I might not care to wait until I graduate."

"Do not provoke me, Mister Potter," Severus hissed and pulled gently on Harry's hair. Harry had no choice but to lean back. Severus bit gently on the exposed throat and worried his lover's flesh. He wondered if Harry knew how delicious he sounded, with his voice low and dangerous.

"Severus..." Harry's eyes gazed penetratingly into his own.

The Potions Master smirked.

**-oOoxoOo-**

They Floo-ed back to Hogwarts and to the displeasure of the Head of Slytherin, students gathered in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall. Severus barely managed to shake his hair out of his eyes when Harry appeared and tumbled forward.

Rather embarrassingly, arms wrapped about Severus' waist and he felt Harry pulling him backward to prevent the two of them from falling forward.

"That is really weird."

Severus frowned heavily at the silver-haired Slytherin in front of him. "Get out of my face, Draco," he barked and Draco jumped at his voice.

"You get out of the way, Professor," Draco Malfoy said a little weakly. "They're coming out at any second."

Suddenly, a loud screech pierced the air and Severus whirled, and found himself lying flat on his back with Harry on top of him. However, why did Harry feel so heavy?

"Get off me." Harry's voice sounded weak and scratchy.

"Greg! Off! Off! Never again will I use the Floo Network!" a girl shrieked fiercely.

"Get off my girl, Goyle!"

_"Severus!"_

"Wonderful," the Potions Master muttered. Professor McGonagall's face appeared above him, looking very much scandalized.

"If the students had not circled the bloody fireplace, I would have been in the safety of my chambers this very minute," Severus said peevishly.

"Dear me."

"Shut up, Lupin."

"Now, now, Severus," the Defense professor started cheerfully.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Lupin and the other students succeeded in extracting Gregory Goyle and Alvis Lillington from Harry and Severus.

The Slytherin professor sat up carefully and examined Harry's pale face. Their eyes met and Severus looked at him inquiringly.

"I'm okay. Just a little startled." Harry smiled weakly.

"Good." Severus nodded and helped Harry up to his feet. He paused to glare at his students and they cringed at his direct gaze.

"Professor. They have done nothing wrong. It was just an accident," Harry said somewhat cheekily.

Severus grunted something noncommittally. "Come." He took hold of Harry's elbow and tugged gently.

"Wait ... our robes... shoes..." Harry summoned their packages and with a bright smile, handed the bags to Severus. The Potions Master shook his head but did not comment.

"Did you two have fun?" a voice piped out once Severus stepped out of the Great Hall. Hermione Granger came into view with a very impish smile. A gloomy-looking Ronald Weasley stood behind her.

"Er ... yeah. I guess we did," Harry answered cautiously.

"I thought I saw you did," Hermione said enthusiastically. "Oh, I hope you bought a new pair of shoes to suit your robes, Harry. Black boots seem to strong." Then she quickly hurried into the hall. Her chuckles reached Severus' ears when Harry started to swear loudly.

"She didn't have to tell me but she did," Weasley grumbled and took off.

"They saw us?" Harry asked in a strained voice. Severus did not answer. Fortunately, the appearance of Dobby vanquished his feeling of embarrassment at being spied on.

"Dobby has dinner ready for two, sir," the house-elf said in a high voice.

"Good."

"Dobby has the tub ready for bath too!"

"Excellent." Severus nodded his approval and Dobby vanished.

"Tub?"

"Fancy taking a bath with me?" Severus whispered enticingly into Harry's ear.

"Severus!" Harry gasped. "If ... then - then I will not be able to wait until I graduate!"

Severus smirked. "Aren't you up for a small challenge, Mister Potter?"

"Are you being funny, love?"

"As you know, my dearest Harry, my sense of humor is rather faulty."

"Up for a challenge indeed. I'm _up_," Harry muttered darkly.

Severus laughed a rich, deep sound as they went down the staircase.

**-oOoxoOo-**

**On To Part Three**


	3. Part Three

**Fic Title: **Severus' Way (3 of 3)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **The sequel to **_'Harry's Way'_.** Severus and Harry are together now. However, they have a bit of problem in getting Harry's friends to accept their relationship. Therefore, Severus dances his way into making them approve.  
**Genre:** Romance, Slash, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, **OOC**, un-beta'd, post-OotP.  
**Rating:** M

**Severus' Way  
**by Firesword

**PART THREE**

It was tranquil in the dark chambers that were owned by the Potions Master. The wizards were not asleep although their eyes were closed and they were not speaking to each other. They were merely lost in the other's warmth and both had similarly thought that ruining such peace was unnecessary.

Severus stroked Harry's hair tenderly as memories of the Yule Ball some two years ago flashed in his mind. A smile touched his lips as he remembered how awkward Harry had appeared then with his partner, one of the Patil twins.

"That may be a problem," Severus said aloud unconsciously.

"Hmmmm?" Harry stirred beside him and Severus' eyes flickered to watch his lover.

"You are not comfortable with dancing, are you?" Severus asked with a faint smile.

"Oh. There will be dancing, won't there?" Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. If you remember, you'd caught me outside with Ron, when I was supposed to be dancing with the others..."

Coal-black eyes twinkled with mirth as their owner chuckled softly. "Well, then perhaps it would not be a bad thing if I offer to teach you," Severus said in mock-seriousness.

"Teach me what?"

"Although I'm appalled to acquire Lupin's services for the sessions," Severus continued blithely.

"Severus! Teach me what?" Harry asked, exasperated. The green-eyed Gryffindor hoisted himself up on one elbow and stared at the Potions Master fiercely.

"I am certain that you will not be an expert in dancing, not within a week anyway, but I believe I am capable of making you feel less awkward about being close to me in public-"

"Not really," Harry interjected.

"And less inclined to step on your robes or on my feet," Severus concluded.

"Severus!" Harry slapped his shoulder lightly and pouted.

"Don't do that, love. You look ridiculous," Severus said with a straight face.

"Severus!" Harry's voice went on a higher note.

"But how do I get Lupin to let me have his gramophone?" Severus frowned slightly as he pondered on the matter.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you complaining, Mister Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry glared. "So impertinent," he muttered. "I am doing so, because I do not wish you to feel incompetent. Being yourself is one thing, but being laughed at is another."

"Since when did you become so thoughtful?" Harry grumbled.

"Since the moment I became aware that something else was precious, besides myself," Severus whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Harry briefly.

By the green light of the dungeon walls, Harry's eyes flared with an inner glow as they bored deeply into black depths.

**-oOoxoOo-**

Professor Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin house, was seated in his chair and he was thinking of sending a message to his colleague. However, for obvious reasons, he was greatly reluctant to ask.

He sighed and his crumpled parchment burst into flames. He quickly swiped his hand across the surface of his desk and ashes of the burnt paper fell neatly into the rubbish bin. He unrolled a fresh piece of parchment and poised his quill over it.

By the prickling sensation across his neck and the strange chill traveling down his spine, Severus knew of the eyes that watched him in silence.

"Do we really need music to practice?" Harry's voice was soft. Clearly, his young lover was thinking that his reluctance was amusing.

Severus paused and listened to the footfalls behind him. They stopped behind him and a shadow draped over the desk. Warm breath tickled his ear as Harry blew into it playfully.

"You can just say, 'Remus, I need to borrow your gramophone. Harry and I need some dancing lessons.' That ought to work."

"You need the lessons. I don't," Severus corrected.

"Well, I have never seen you dance before and I don't think you are the kind of person who really enjoy those types of gatherings," Harry said with a light chuckle and looped his arms around Severus' neck.

"As always, Mister Potter, you immediately jump to conclusions," Severus said with a slight smirk.

Harry laughed and Severus smiled slightly at the sound of it.

"Why don't we try the Room of Requirement?" Harry suggested, his face coming closer to peer at Severus.

"The Room of Requirement." Severus blinked. He had not thought of that. After a moment of thought however, he shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot use that idea."

"Why not?" Harry asked and he looked slightly baffled.

"I do not like to be interrupted by someone else who needs the room for something," Severus answered with a slight shrug.

"Okay." Harry chuckled and he kissed Severus' temple lightly.

The ebony-haired professor smiled a little and stared at the blank parchment for a moment. Harry let out an explosive sigh and gently pried the quill from Severus' fingers.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked his lover with an arched expression.

"Let's say we have a gramophone. Where are we going to practice dancing then? Surely you are not thinking of the Great Hall."

Severus found himself staring deeply into Harry's emerald eyes. "I cannot hold you in here all the time. Your friends may," Severus paused slyly, "overreact at your prolonged absence."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"We will use one of the classrooms in the Astronomy Tower," Severus said. "It will be less likely to find a great group of students loitering in that area and it will be less scandalous for you to be found somewhere public with me."

"Entangled with your limbs," Harry supplied with a broad grin. Then he chuckled softly. "It's funny how reluctant you were to show that you were..."

"That was then. This is now," Severus said with great dignity.

Harry shook his head while he laughed heartily. The younger wizard dropped the quill back on its stand and straightened. "I will go to Remus and ask him whether we can borrow his musical instrument," Harry said brightly. "I'll meet you at the second floor of the Tower then?"

"So eager to start your lesson, Mister Potter?" Severus asked mildly.

"Heh." Harry made a face and blew a kiss at him. "I'll see you later, _Professor_."

Severus turned in his chair and stared at Harry as the wizard moved away. He laughed softly under his breath at his lover's subtle - or maybe not so subtle - attempt to emulate his strides.

"I look silly, don't I?" Harry asked.

"No need to shout, Harry. The dungeons are built to carry over whispers."

"I hope the sounds are confined to your chambers, love," Harry said in response, and he stopped trying to imitate Severus.

"If you know how ... graceful you are," Severus said softly.

The Potions Master stared off dreamily. He knew the exact moment when Harry left his chambers and he sighed. His quarters felt somewhat empty without the jovial presence of his lover. He caught himself and shook his head in annoyance.

"I am being silly," he muttered to himself and rose to his feet. He sighed and smoothed his robes before treading the path that Harry had taken only moments earlier.

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus stared blankly at a portrait of a milkmaid - who looked back at him with equal indifference - and waited for Harry to appear. Bright, cheerful voices suddenly shattered the peaceful silence of the gallery and to the Potions Master's chagrin, he found Lupin and some of his Slytherin students trailing after his lover.

By the time Harry was within hearing distance, Severus' was frowning heavily.

"What...?" Severus did not bother to be articulate. He stared at the group as though he wanted to incinerate them.

Lupin - Severus wanted to strangle the werewolf - managed to look as calm as he always did. Even his voice sounded composed and mild. "Well, you see, Severus, your students approached me for the same reasons Harry sought me out," Lupin said.

"Professor, I don't really have any training but I don't want to disappoint Draco," Alvis Lillington said quickly.

Severus wanted to snap at them but he curbed his tongue.

"We can all practice together." Lupin squinted at one of the unused classrooms. "I think that one has enough room for all partners."

Black-beetle eyes continued to glare menacingly.

"Calm down, Severus. I am instructing them. You can concentrate on Harry," Lupin said with some exasperation.

"Why isn't your partner with you?" Harry asked suddenly and Severus frowned at his lover. Harry was staring avidly at Alvis. "He is quite ... possessive about you. If words are to spread, won't _his_ arse be on fire?" Harry looked curiously at Blaise Zabini.

"Draco trusts him," Alvis answered with a slight shrug. "I feel safer with him than the two Draco has for eternal bodyguards."

"Oh?" Harry looked piqued.

"I'm gay, Potter," Zabini grated suddenly.

"Oh." Harry blushed and he quickly moved into the classroom. Severus entered and watched as his lover set the musical instrument down on a table. The older wizard helped to remove the rest of the furniture in the room with a quick wave of his wand. Lupin and the group of students quickly went to open the windows.

"Dobby," Severus called softly. A second later, the house-elf appeared. "Do you have any idea of the musical band the Headmaster has requested to perform for the ball?"

"Dobby can't answer for certain, sir. Dobby doesn't really if Dobby remembers the name, sir," the creature replied with tearful golden eyes.

"Try," Severus said brusquely.

"Dobby thinks ... they are called ... Ill-mentally Sounds?"

"Elemental Sounds," the Potions Master corrected. "Excellent. I won't be attacked by out-of-tune voices."

"The Weird Sisters aren't that bad!" Harry protested. Severus sighed upon hearing his lover's indignant tone.

"It is a matter of personal taste, Mister Potter," Severus said tiredly. "I do not like _most_ music - instrumental music is the only kind of music that I do not find offensive."

"Oh." Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a second, but mercurially, his expression turned mischievous. "I believe I am learning about you more often these days, Professor."

"Merlin's beard ... are the two of you still at that?" Lupin asked incredulously.

Severus gave his colleague a dark look. "It's my pet name for him, Lupin, so mind your own business," he growled.

Lupin's eyes went wide with surprise and Severus rolled his eyes.

"What?"

The greasy-haired wizard pretended not to hear the inquiry and turned back to Dobby. "Find me their records," he ordered. The little creature that stood before him smiled widely and vanished but he returned with a stack of music records.

Severus chose one randomly and placed it on the gramophone. A careless wave of his wand started the instrument and he pulled Harry toward the back of the classroom.

He took a deep, calming breath before facing the green-eyed Gryffindor. Harry appeared slightly anxious and Severus noticed that his eyes kept flitting back to the group at the other side of the classroom. Soft, dreamy music filled the air.

"I believe we shall start our first lesson, Mister Potter," Severus began and stepped closer to Harry. He had a purpose for calling Harry that but it did not mean that it was not a pet name. He wanted Harry to think that this was like his other lessons, and to acknowledge Severus as the instructor.

"Okay," Harry said nervously.

"Lesson one: making yourself comfortable with the environment."

"Somehow I knew that you were going to say that, Professor," Harry spoke in a resigned tone. "So ... breathing exercises?"

"Yes, and while you're at it..." And Severus proceeded to position one of Harry's hands on his shoulder. "You will also learn to be comfortable with me," he murmured.

Several minutes passed and the first song finished, but Harry remained self-conscious. Severus sighed and with a finger, he lifted Harry's chin.

"I'm sorry but I can't ... for some reason." Harry stared up at him with an apologetic expression.

"Mister Potter," Severus began in a soft tone. His eyes flickered over to the top of Harry's head and looked at the others. He had nothing to fear however, as Lupin had their undivided attention. "You just need to think that we are alone. Do not be distracted by their presence."

Harry smiled sheepishly at him and gave a small nod.

By the time Severus decided to end the lesson, Harry managed to sway on his feet without being jerky about it.

"Although all I think I did was hug you for hours," Harry murmured as they left the classroom before the others.

"It does look something like that," Severus admitted. "However, I did get you to be more comfortable with me, and with eyes on us."

"You said nobody was looking!" Harry complained.

The older, black-haired wizard sighed. "Harry, can you honestly tell me that you have never been looked at whenever you are around other people?" His lover winced.

"You have a point," Harry conceded.

They walked out of the Astronomy Tower in companionable silence and lingered on the narrow bridge to enjoy the view of the clear, blue sky.

"Next lesson, we will learn how to move according to the music's rhythm," Severus said and absently plucked a dead leaf from Harry's hair.

"Fancy footwork?" Harry did not sound enthusiastic.

"Not yet." Severus smiled.

"Professor." The serious tone of Harry's voice compelled the older man to look at his lover in the face. "I need you to teach me, and I need you to get me to improve. I don't want to hear anyone saying that I'm doing all of those just to get my hands on you."

"I assure you, Mister Potter, that you will not be hugging me much during the lessons," Severus answered dryly. "We can take care of that after school hours."

Harry stared at him blankly for several moments before bursting into laughter. Severus smiled crookedly and looked on ahead. He raised his hand and released the dried leaf from his fingers, and he watched, as the wind caught it and it danced erratically in the air.

"Come. Let's take a bath and I'll check on your scars again."

**-oOoxoOo-**

As days passed, Harry's confidence increased and his lover's improvement cheered the Slytherin teacher immensely. Strange how a simple dance with Harry had made it felt like something extraordinary. Severus was surprised with himself to know that he had actually enjoyed swaying with Harry, chuckling at his lover's faltering movements, and tolerating the uncontrollable laughter.

Severus had also discovered that while Harry was somewhat clumsy during slow dances, it could not be said during fast, merry jigs. The Gryffindor had a knack for it.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into his lover's ear as soon as the music died down.

Harry looked magnificent indeed with cheeks flushed with exertion and eyes that flashed brilliantly with happiness. The breathless laughter that escaped was music unrivaled in Severus' ears.

"Merlin, Professor, I didn't know you could move that fast," Harry said excitedly. "Watching you move ... bloody hell." He shook his head. "You have me feeling so excited!"

"I should hope that what they're playing tomorrow will be as merry as that song," Lupin's voice interrupted. "That ... dance lesson was magical."

Severus looked in the direction of the voice and raised his eyebrows. Lupin and his charges were not practicing at all, for they had been watching Harry and Severus. The greasy-haired wizard turned back to Harry, who still looked wild and stimulated. "I think you need a warm bath."

"Gods, Professor. You were _brilliant_," Harry said fiercely.

"Mister Potter, love, keep your voice down," Severus murmured after two of his students glanced at him curiously.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled his apology.

"I think that's all for tonight," Lupin announced in a voice loud enough to be heard by Severus. "Get plenty of sleep and I wish you all luck with your preparations before the ball."

"What time will it start?" someone inquired.

"I believe it will be starting at five o'clock," Lupin answered. "Is that right, Severus?"

The Potions Master nodded and laced his fingers with Harry's.

"I think I'm getting used to that." Severus heard a girl speak as he and Harry left the classroom.

"I agree. They look good with each other actually," another girl said.

"You girls are a lot more tolerant with their kind of pairing. _I _think it's disgusting."

"Watch your mouth, Hufflepuff!"

Severus chuckled at Zabini's indignant response.

"Now, now, boys. Get back to your dormitories. You will need your rest. Be sure to put on some of the salve that Professor Snape gave you earlier. It'll make sure that you won't suffer from any muscle aches tomorrow." Lupin sounded placid.

Any forms of response from the group with Lupin went unheard by Harry and Severus, as they descended the staircase and headed out to the bridge that linked the Astronomy Tower to the main part of the castle.

"I need a cold shower," Harry spoke suddenly.

"That's not good for your chest or aching muscles," Severus pointed out.

"I know, but I'm really _excited_," Harry muttered.

That surprised Severus so much that he stopped in the middle of the bridge. Harry then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Severus, surely you don't expect me to remain unaffected after those challenging looks, the incredible rightness of your movements, the sensation of your hands on my body," Harry said with a slight pout.

"Stop that," Severus replied automatically and brushed his thumb across Harry's lips to straighten the pout.

"I don't want to push you in a position where you might break your own promise, love, but I'm really horny," Harry said with a gloomy expression. Then the Gryffindor shook himself slightly and took Severus's hand. They continued on their walk. "Severus, I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize?" Severus asked quietly.

"For ... being impatient, I guess," Harry mumbled.

Before Severus could reply however, they were distracted by a loud series of giggles and then the bridge was beginning to shake rather violently.

Harry started to swear vehemently and Severus grabbed hold of the rope and his lover. He held on until the group of Slytherin girls and a lone Hufflepuff boy ran past.

"Come back here, you lily!" Zabini shouted from a window in the Astronomy Tower. The Slytherin disappeared from view but soon, he came storming out into the open and he quickly overtook the couple.

Severus and Harry merely stared at Zabini's mini-skirt.

"You really look sexy in that leather skirt, Zabini!" the Hufflepuff boy shouted and howled with laughter. It was cut short when he crashed into a Ravenclaw boy.

"That's Goldstein, isn't it?" Harry whispered his inquiry. Severus nodded absently. He was too busy looking at Zabini who was now standing still on the walkway.

"Blaise, what are you doing with a skirt?" Anthony Goldstein asked in an awed voice.

"Why don't you ask that bloody Hufflepuff in your arms?" Zabini growled and crossed his hands.

Harry started to chuckle when Goldstein quickly pushed the stray Hufflepuff away. "Let's go, Severus. We don't really need to know what happens next."

"I agree. Lupin." Severus turned his head slightly. "I don't have time to waste. You take care of the boys, in case things get out of hand."

"Thank you for allowing me to handle all the interesting things, Severus," Lupin replied in a voice thick with sarcasm.

Severus quickly led Harry away from the bridge and entered the small courtyard. "What did I want to say to you?" the Potions Master mused.

"What?"

"I was going to say something before I was distracted by the stampede."

"Distracted by the stampede or distracted by Zabini's skirt?"

The older wizard snorted derisively. "Unlikely." After several minutes of hard concentration, it came back to him. "Ah. You do not have to apologize for your hormones, Harry. It is only natural, at your age." He gave his lover a sidelong glance and saw Harry looking down at the ground with a sheepish expression. "And I should hope that the music scene tomorrow will be more laid back," Severus continued with a faint smile. "I do not think my body is suited for an all-night jig."

"You're fitter than you look," Harry mumbled.

"You're merely trying to make me feel better about myself." Severus raked his fingers affectionately through Harry's black hair. "No, Harry. I am no longer a man who has the stamina of someone who is twenty years of age. I am afraid my body tires easily nowadays."

"But you don't show it." Harry looked at him inquiringly.

"No, I don't, but that does not mean my body does not ache however," Severus said with a light hint.

Harry grinned broadly. "So ... do you want a massage?"

"I will return the favor," Severus promised.

Several hours later, Severus did carry out his promise, after Harry had massaged him quite satisfactorily. With a somewhat professional flair, he had stripped his lover bare and had rubbed aromatic oils onto the smooth skin of Harry's back before beginning his work.

"That is so good," Harry mumbled sleepily as Severus kneaded the flesh in between his shoulder blades. "Have you ever done this to anyone, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "I was bored during the summers of my life," he started. "I can't quite remember how I ended up in a massage parlor, much less being a trainee." He did not stop rubbing Harry's back although he was quite tense. He did not really want to Harry to know that he had rubbed a Death Eater's foot, just once, a long time ago.

"I see. Ah..." Harry let out a soft sigh as Severus pressed his thumb against a spot and moved it around in a circular motion. "You have the most wonderful pair of hands," the Gryffindor declared.

"Harry. Relax," Severus said with amusement.

"Sorry."

The older wizard chuckled and continued to massage the attractive body. His arms felt good with the strain of applying pressure and he idly thought about making this into a habit.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Severus?" Harry asked softly.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with your friends." His hands moved down and he carefully massaged Harry's bottom.

"I really want to - Ouch! I didn't know I hurt over there!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "It feels as though I've been hit by Bludgers."

With a slight frown, Severus prodded the area and Harry winced again. Severus paused and reached out to take a small white jar from the end table. It contained a salve with cooling properties and he scooped up a generous amount with his fingertips. He poked at Harry's other cheek, and again, Harry winced.

"You ought to be more aware of the pain your body is experiencing, Harry," Severus said in a preoccupied tone.

"Sorry, love. I just didn't realize it until you had given it a poke," the emerald-eyed wizard answered apologetically. "So, can I stay with you tonight?"

Severus smiled. "I'm not sure if I want you to leave, Harry," he said softly.

Harry tensed slightly and slowly, the younger man turned. Severus let out a soft yelp and averted his eyes quickly from his lover's groin. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment and the pair of green ones below trapped his black eyes.

"So, I will stay with you," Harry said softly with an odd expression encompassed on his face.

The Potions Master wondered again why he offered no resistance after Harry gave him that special look. That look that said, "Kiss me now." Severus knew that he did not want to put up a fight in the beginning after kissing the soft, supple and gentle lips.

"You have me tightly wrapped around your finger now, haven't you?" Severus asked a few minutes later.

"Well," Harry's eyes gleamed with mischief, "not exactly. You have _me_ wrapped tightly around _your_ body."

Severus looked deeply into Harry's eyes and tried to seek out an answer. He wanted to know if Harry felt disappointed due to his determination not to make love while still in school. He found none ... just happiness.

"I am willing to wait, Severus," Harry said and stroked the right side of his face lovingly. "Don't worry too much about my body." Then Harry grinned broadly. "Of course, by the time you're ready, you'll have a wild thing to handle."

Black eyes rolled upward and Severus carefully laid his body gently on top of his lover.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Severus."

**-oOoxoOo-**

The next morning, Severus did not wake early, as sleeping with Harry was the most comfortable and relaxing thing he had ever done in his life.

A tickling sensation just behind his ear jolted him out of his sleep. Slowly, his brain acknowledged the chuckles behind him. Severus grumbled softly and pulled Harry's arm to his chest. A second later, his lover spooned up behind him.

"What time is it?" Severus asked in a raspy voice.

"It's nearly ten." Harry nuzzled his neck and Severus' eyes fluttered shut at the pleasant sensation.

"Ten? I have overslept. Badly," he murmured sleepily.

"Hmmmm. No one's going to care. It's Saturday anyway."

"True."

"I'd like to wake up with you every morning, Severus."

Severus raised his eyebrow at the random statement and turned his head slightly. Harry was smiling faintly.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Harry looked away and it gave Severus the impression that the Gryffindor felt abashed. "It's sort of nice to be the first person the other person sees in the morning."

"You're a sentimentalist, Mister Potter."

"Only when it concerns you, Professor."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

"I'm afraid this is going to turn into a kink in the future, love," Harry said brightly.

"A kink indeed," Severus said sardonically.

Harry's laughter filled his ears once more. It was not such a bad thing to wake up with Harry beside him. Severus turned fully on his side and gathered the young man close.

"So..."

"So ... what?" Harry inquired curiously.

"When do you wish me to pick you up?" Severus blushed slightly at his own question.

"What? Severus, you don't have to do that! I mean - you really don't! Although it's nice but ... well..." Harry stopped speaking when Severus laid a finger across his lips.

"It's something that I wish to do, Harry," he said softly.

Harry's cheeks turned pink. "All right. If you're sure. Damn it, Severus. You're quite surprising."

Severus laughed softly.

"Four-fifty. Wait for me beside the portrait."

"Don't be late."

"I won't. Severus?" Harry's eyes appeared somewhat anxious.

"Yes?" the Potions Master asked in a very mild tone.

"Don't give me any flowers."

"Not flowers, Harry. I'll give you a rose."

"Severus! Don't!"

"A single rose means 'Only you'," Severus whispered and smiled mischievously as he leaned forward.

"Severus!"

**-oOoxoOo-**

Harry had left the Potions Master's chambers an hour before noon, although it had been done with great reluctance. Severus had asked why and the young wizard had said that his friend, Hermione had a couple of ideas to experiment.

"And you volunteered?" Severus had inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Volunteered? With Hermione, it's never voluntary. She _appointed_ me," Harry had answered with a strained smile. "That's why I have to go and get ready early so there'll be time to undone anything that needs to be undone."

"Shouldn't she be worrying about her own make up and Weasley?"

"Not to mention Ginny and the other girls who want help," Harry had muttered. "Well, I promise I won't be late." And Harry had kissed his forehead and lips before leaving.

Severus shook his head lightly and rose from his chair. "No time to get lonely," he muttered to himself. He had several things to check upon before getting ready for the school event.

The Potions Master left his chambers and entered his office to check if he had work to do. He had already taken care of most of his students' essays. Madam Pomfrey however, needed several potions to reduce boils - Severus growled in annoyance when he read that several of the students needed it immediately.

It was not so surprising for the Slytherins who were lurking in the corridors to find him storming into his empty classroom with several bottles of ingredients and with a very irritated expression. However, Severus knew better than to let his vexation affect his work so before he began, he calmed down.

He managed to brew the cure within an hour and his sour mood returned as he climbed the staircase to head up to the hospital wing. He scowled darkly at the students in the ward, who groaned continuously in pain because of their stupidity.

Madam Pomfrey approached him calmly but seemed to brace herself once she took the tray of potions from his hands.

"I will not be persuaded to brew any more potions due to their foolish attempts to make themselves beautiful," Severus hissed.

"I agree, Severus. I am tempted to let them remain as they are," Madam Pomfrey replied and sniffed as she walked away.

Severus stalked away from the hospital wing and absently ran his fingers through his greasy hair. The reason why he had said so to the nurse was that he had no wish to get his hair greasy again once he had given it a proper wash. After all, there was a reason why his hair had been always kept greasy and Harry had been the first to know his secret.

When the professor returned to his domain, the place was surprisingly free of students. He snorted softly and entered his chambers. He paused when he scented food. He had not asked Dobby for food yet. Still, he walked into the sitting room and stopped again when he saw his lunch on the table.

"Dobby," Severus muttered but the house-elf did not reply. He approached the table cautiously and saw the small piece of black paper. Severus reached out and took it.

_You shouldn't miss your meal, Severus, so I told Dobby to get you something. I had a bit of turkey sandwich and some scones. Right now, well ... I've been ordered by Hermione to get ready. I can't wait to be with you again._

_Your Harry._

Severus chuckled lightly and sat down. He ate without lingering on his meal too much; it felt uncomfortable eating alone in the room. Severus had become so used to the sounds Harry had made with his utensils. It was also quite weird to find himself thinking that Harry was seated across him, and was therefore shocked when his brain registered that there was no one seated opposite him.

He had really expected to see his lover when his eyes had flickered upward to stare at a serene face.

"The things you have done to me," Severus muttered with a soft sigh and studied the wall.

The black-haired wizard stood up and a house-elf - not Dobby - appeared to take away his tray.

"Wait," Severus told the house-elf. He quickly summoned a roll of parchment and a magical quill. He tore off a bit of paper and hurriedly scribbled on it.

_I have eaten a meal much more substantial than air. Thank Dobby for me. I'll be getting ready myself - I need to wash my hair, so you'll have the pleasure of toying with it in public. I hope you'll appreciate it, Mister Potter, because you will be the only one who can touch it. By the way, I find it rather strange when I see a stark, gray wall instead of your bespectacled face._

_Your Love._

"Give this to Harry Potter," Severus said to the creature.

"Yes, Sir!"

He waited until the house-elf disappeared before moving into his inner sanctuary and promptly disrobed. He folded his garments neatly before stashing them into the laundry basket and placed his black boots on the shoe rack. As he went into the bathroom to begin his task of washing, he tried not to think about how people would react when he wore the robes of Harry's choice. He got rid of the dirt, grime and grease from his hair and body. He had even made sure that his nails were short and clean.

The wizard went back into his bedroom and stood in front of a mirror as he dried his hair thoroughly. He stopped and wrapped the towel around his waist before giving his hair a quick brush. There were often rumors that had said he was a person who did not care for hygiene, but Severus could not stand messiness.

Severus was a little surprised to find that his hair had grown longer over the year - he had a curtain of black, silky strands that stopped halfway down his back. Obsidian eyes blinked with astonishment.

"Did I use a straightening shampoo?" he asked himself but he stopped worrying about it after a while.

He donned his trousers but left his shirt and outer robe alone for the time being. There was no point getting all sweaty after his bath. He still needed to brush his hair until it gave off a natural shine, and he wanted some time to decide if he should accentuate his eyes with mascara and eyeliner.

"I'll worry about that later," he muttered under his breath. The man started to run his brush over his long hair carefully.

"Why don't you trim your hair just a little?" the mirror suggested.

"Hmmmm."

"Layer that hair. You'll look charming."

"It is already layered," Severus muttered. However, when he parted his hair from the middle, it appeared that he needed a trim. The hair on the right side of his face was longer than the one on the left side. He sighed. Before he could summon a house-elf, Dobby appeared.

"Can Dobby help Professor Snape?"

"Trim my hair. The usual style."

"Yes, sir! Dobby is glad to be of help. Dobby will brush hair for Professor Snape as well."

**-oOoxoOo-**

Two hours later, Severus Snape stood before his mirror for a last, critical look of himself. His hair, freshly trimmed and shiny, framed his pale face nicely, and provided an appreciative contrast on his white-and-silver robes.

"You look like a prince, my dear," the mirror gushed.

"I am not your dear," Severus answered absently. "As for your remark that I look like a prince, I will not go about deluding myself."

"But Dobby thinks Professor Snape does look like a prince. Very nice for Mister Harry Potter," the house-elf piped up. Then Dobby quickly disappeared.

Severus snorted and then yelped in surprise when something long and ... thorny landed on his head. He swore but collected himself when he recognized the flower on the floor. A soft trill reached his ears and he saw Fawkes perched on the end table for several seconds. A ghostly cry lingered in the bedroom after the phoenix disappeared.

He picked the flower up from the floor and carefully removed its thorns from the thick stalk. He glanced at his clock and he felt nervous all of a sudden. He needed to move now.

"You will be fine, my dear. Now, off you go," the mirror said cheerfully.

The thirty-eight years old wizard took a deep breath and calmed himself. He walked over to his shoe rack and retrieved a pair of white boots that matched his attire. Within minutes, Severus was out of his labyrinth and was heading up to the Gryffindor Tower at a lazy walk.

He passed a couple of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs on the way up to the Entrance Hall and grimaced at their puzzled, astonished - and on some, horrified - expressions. Upon passing a group of Ravenclaws as they came down from the magical staircase, Severus toyed with his red rose almost tauntingly at them.

Several minutes later, he heard someone exclaim, "Bloody hell! That was Snape?"

"Dragon's eye! What - why was he holding a rose?"

"That's really sick, isn't it?"

"That _was _Snape?" a girl squealed. "What did he do to his hair?"

"Calm down, Helen. Anyway, he is Harry's so he is out of your league."

Although it was only natural if he were to continue to sneer, for some reason, in his nervousness, his face was expressionless by the time he reached the Gryffindor Tower.

Severus stared at the Fat Lady as her eyes focused on him.

"Nice suit," she said.

He ignored her observation and stood to one side. He moved his hand behind him and let it rest against the base of his spine, effectively hiding the rose from immediate view. The portrait creaked slightly as it opened several minutes, and Neville stumbled out. Severus stared at Longbottom in silence and watched as the Gryffindor's face turned red.

"Er ... Professor..." Neville looked at him uncertainly. He seemed to be thinking about something and then the teenager grabbed the edge of the portrait before it closed. "Harry!"

A thick, black eyebrow rose elegantly and Severus moved away slightly so that he could peer into the common room.

"What?" Harry's voice shouted back.

"Snape!" Then Neville gasped and looked around guiltily. At Severus' gaze, the young wizard started to shake. "Er ... I mean, Professor Snape! He's - he's here!"

"Okay! Professor!" Harry yelled loudly. "I'll be right out in a second! Can I go now, Hermione?"

"Don't shout at me, silly. Okay, okay. Go. Out." Granger's response was softer. "If he likes it, remind him to thank me."

"Do you want to get yourself killed, Hermione?"

Severus waited for Harry to come out, and he unconsciously held his breath. He dimly realized that Neville held the portrait door open and someone in pale robes climbed out of the hole gracefully. His eyes widened at the sight and he nearly dropped the rose in his amazement. Severus blinked, and he gave his lover the once-over. Harry stepped closer to him and they moved away from the entrance of the Gryffindor common so that people could get out - or in - easily. The emerald-eyed wizard smiled shyly and he looked up at Severus expectantly.

For what must be the first time, Severus was stumped. He did not really know what to say. Severus revealed the rose in his hand. "Here is the promised rose," he said softly and transferred the flower into Harry's grip.

He drank in the blush that spread on Harry's cheeks. He admired the thick, black hair that had been miraculously lengthened, and cut in a fashion similar to his. Gorgeous, ebony strands gave way to pale cream fabric with gold embroidery. Long, elegant robes gave way to the tunic with its overflowing sleeves, which gave way to slim legs. However, a hint of green drew Severus' eyes to Harry's face again.

The affection was so clear in his lover's eyes and Severus could not stop his heart from racing in his chest. Harry reached out to caress his face tenderly before stroking his hair.

"Dobby cut my hair," Harry said softly. "Is it okay?"

"You look astounding," Severus murmured and captured Harry's hand. He slowly brought it to his lips and nuzzled it gently.

"And you look like a prince," Harry said with a happy smile.

The way Harry glowed with happiness evoked something inside Severus and he quickly pulled his lover into a fierce hug. A soft chuckle escaped from somewhere behind Harry and Severus lifted his head to see Hermione giggling at them. Severus inclined his head slightly as a gesture of thanks and the Muggle-born witch waved her hand. She continued to chuckle even as she tugged at a hand. Ronald Weasley stepped out of the portrait hole and he watched Severus with a pained expression.

Then Harry shifted and pulled away, and Severus paid full attention to him. The dark-eyed wizard was so intent on staring into the pools of emerald below that he was not aware that Harry was raising himself slightly. When his lips were brushed gently by something warm and soft, he had not comprehended that he was being kissed.

Harry chuckled again and the action tickled Severus' lips. The sound of it distracted Severus. He parted his lips to ask Harry a question but he forgot his inquiry when a tongue slipped into his mouth. It curled around his and silenced him. When Severus realized that it was a kiss, he closed his eyes immediately and relaxed into Harry's embrace.

There was an explosion of some sorts but Severus was not in a hurry to investigate. He distantly heard a high-pitched, exasperated voice tell someone that it was allowed. What was allowed, Severus had no idea.

Minutes later, they parted, and Harry looked slightly ashamed. Severus smiled faintly and brushed his thumb across his lover's red, wet lips.

"What?" he asked Harry.

"Nothing ... well ... kissing is allowed tonight, right?"

Severus recalled the Headmaster's words and nodded. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Shall we go down, Severus?"

**-oOoxoOo-**

Severus and Harry stood on the far end of the Great Hall, and they watched as couples began to dance to the slow tune played by the musicians. He sensed the uneasiness in his lover and Severus draped his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Gods, Severus. How am I supposed to relax when they're looking at us endlessly?" Harry asked gloomily under his breath.

The Potions Master looked across the Great Hall where some reporters stood aloof and watched them with unblinking eyes. Severus frowned slightly at their presence.

An unlikely source of help arrived in the way of the Creevey brothers, who started taking pictures of the reporters. As the flashes of light dazed the group, Severus steered Harry toward the dais and pointed his chin at the vase when his lover gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh." Harry smiled briefly and placed his rose among the lilies and carnations.

"Shall we dance?" Severus asked in a soft voice. He followed as Harry's emerald eyes flickered over to watch the dancing couples. "Harry, come." Severus rubbed his thumb soothingly on Harry's hand as they wove their way into the dancing crowd and found an ideal spot.

Then in a way that felt natural, Severus slid his arm around Harry's waist while he took Harry's hand with his free hand. "Are you ready?"

"Is my performance going to be graded?"

"If you want me to, I will, Mister Potter."

"I wasn't serious, Professor," Harry said quickly.

Severus smiled a little. "Why don't you give me a practical demonstration to show me that you are applying what you had learnt?"

Harry grinned. "I'll try, Professor."

The couple started to sway with the rhythm of the music, but after several minutes, Severus figured that Harry still felt awkward. It reminded him of their first dancing lesson and he sighed. Harry's movements were not actually jerky and stiff, but they were lacking the fluidity and grace when one was relaxed. For some reason, Harry was holding back.

"Why are you uncomfortable?" Severus pressed his body lightly against the younger man and rubbed his cheek against the thick, raven hair with great familiarity. He sensed Harry relaxing slightly. "That's it," he whispered encouragingly. "That's right. Right and left."

"Front and back," Harry said and sighed softly. "You feel so good."

Severus was glad that his hair was long enough to cover his flaming cheeks.

"Harry, you have to sway. Or it'd look like you're just hugging me in the middle of the Great Hall," Severus whispered into his lover's ear and blew into it playfully.

Harry laughed and swayed just a bit.

The soft music went on. Severus' eyes were closed and his face was tranquil. Enraptured by the sensation of being entangled with his lover, the flash of light as someone took a picture of them went unnoticed.

Three songs later, the musicians took a brief break, and McGonagall and Flitwick surprised the entire school by coming onto the makeshift stage. Each held a violin, and then Hagrid - who looked quite reluctant - joined them. He had a flute in his hand.

"That's intriguing," Harry said in a dreamy voice. Severus handed him a small cup of pumpkin juice and he too, looked at the stage.

The three Hogwarts professors began to play an instrumental version of the hit single 'He's My Werewolf' by The Weird Sisters.

Severus snorted derisively. "What were they thinking?"

"Well ... it's a hit, you know. But ... I bet Remus is embarrassed about it," Harry said thoughtfully. True enough, when Severus finally found the werewolf, it looked as though Lupin was trying to disappear into castle wall.

When the professors finished their piece, most of the students in the hall clapped enthusiastically. McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid moved away from the stage and the musicians from Elemental Sounds returned. This time, everyone had to waltz.

"Oh no." Harry looked a little dismayed.

"You are worrying about nothing, my Harry," Severus said with a soft sigh. Then he promptly pulled Harry into the crowd. Like the lessons they had, Severus tolerated Harry's nervous chuckles with uncharacteristic patience. "Stop worrying about stepping on my feet."

"Sorry, Severus," Harry answered after he managed to swallow his quiet laughter. "I just ... I can't help it." Apologetic green eyes gazed up at Severus.

Severus halted without warning and he immediately hated his action for Harry's eyes widened with despair. "Mister Potter," he began in a serious tone. "It is my wish that I teach you, and continue to teach you until the end of my days, on how to be yourself and not something you are not." Severus paused and studied Harry's expression contemplatively. Did Harry understand his words?

Harry looked at him unblinkingly. Severus got them moving once more.

"Just be yourself. I do not care about how many times you step on my feet by accident. Just ... be yourself."

Then Harry stopped and Severus had to swallow his yelp of surprise when his lover pulled him down roughly for a kiss. Severus was dimly aware of catcalls and whistles, and outraged shrieks. However, the music suddenly became louder and drowned all other sounds. They broke away from the kiss and they both glanced at the stage. The musicians were on their feet and they were stamping in rhythm of their song.

His dancing partner chortled gleefully and Severus restrained a groan. He would need Harry to massage his calves after the ball.

"This is more like it," Harry cheered.

"And I would never guess from where you gained this natural talent," Severus muttered. He smiled widely however, and his enthusiastic response set the mood for his lover to dance.

Throughout the jig, Harry laughed and it distracted Severus a couple of times. He did not even give Colin Creevey a scowl when the teenager took several pictures of them. He was too engrossed memorizing every detail, every smile, every strand of hair that was moving with Harry's movement, and the expression in his lover's eye.

All too soon, the song reached its end, and Harry and Severus hugged each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Severus had barely regained his wind when someone pulled Harry out of his grasp.

"Ron!"

"Weasley!" Severus snarled and hurried after the two Gryffindors. Ronald Weasley was pulling Harry out of the Great Hall and he had pushed his friend into the antechamber. "You..." He seethed with anger, but the sheepish expression on the teenager's face stopped him from exploding immediately.

"Professor ... Harry," Ron swallowed visibly, "I still think both of you are mental." He let go of Harry's hand and backed away slightly. Severus waited for the red-haired teenager to continue. "But ... I saw."

"Saw what?" Harry looked slightly perplexed. Ron swatted his shoulder lightly.

"You laughed," Ron said as though it was a strange thing to have happened. "You looked so ... happy together," the Gryffindor finished with a frustrated tone.

"Oh." Harry adjusted his glasses and blinked.

Severus snorted and muttered, "It took you long enough to realize it."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I am a naturally thick individual," Ron said in a very deceptive, polite tone.

"You'd be-"

"Love, don't start," Harry interrupted before Severus could start taking points from Gryffindor.

"_Love_?" Ron choked and his eyes bulged comically.

"Should I call him Professor then?" Harry smirked.

"No, don't," Ron said quickly. "It just doesn't sound the same anymore when you call him that."

"Hmphf." Severus glared at both of the younger wizards.

"All right. If you'll listen to me, Snape," Ron started and gave the Potions Master a sudden, fierce look, "I can accept that you can make Harry happy. I can even accept that Harry loves you, and you love him ... in time. But I swear ... I swear that if you ever hurt him in any way, _I'll rip off your guts_."

Severus glared at the red-haired wizard. It was rather odd for him to feel uncomfortable because of a threat that had come from someone who had not yet gain real expertise for magic.

"Swear on it, Snape."

"Ron..."

"Shut up, Harry. This is for your own good. Swear that you will never break his heart."

The frown faded from Severus' face and he replaced it with a blank mask. As calmly and controlled as possible, he answered, "I swear I will never break his heart."

"Good," Ron said solemnly and nodded. Then he turned to Harry and mercurially asked, "How in the hell did you ever learn to dance like that? He couldn't have possibly taught you! Did you that you had stepped on his toes a couple of times? But that was only during the waltzes!"

Harry winced and Severus rolled his eyes. "It was not that drastic, Mister Potter."

"I think you need to work harder to convince me, Professor."

"Merlin's beard! I'm going back!" Ron exclaimed and quickly walked away. "You two are the sappiest couple I've ever known!"

"Oi!" Harry yelled in protest.

"Sappiest indeed," Severus snorted. He moved to stand behind Harry and wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's body. Resting his head gently on Harry's shoulder, he asked, "What do you want to do now? Shall we go back to dancing? Or do you want to eat?"

"Well..." Harry turned his head and kissed Severus' lips briefly. "Let's eat something, take a small walk, and let's dance. No fast ones anymore. I don't think it'll be wise of us to move around that fast after we eat."

"All right. We'll have a bite and we'll have a leisurely stroll to the lake."

"That's a good idea." Harry squirmed and turned around to face him.

"What?" Severus inquired as he ran his fingers into Harry's hair that felt somewhat softer than it normally did.

"Do you mean what you said?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

"What? That I will never break your heart?"

"No. Not that. You said that you would teach me, until the end of your days." Harry buried his face in Severus' chest. "Do you mean that?" queried the muffled voice.

Severus blinked a couple of times before answering. "Yes. I do mean that," he said softly. Harry embraced him tightly at his response and he squeezed back.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "Thank you, Severus."

"Silly brat." Severus half-growled and half-chuckled. "Why are you crying?"

"I love you, Severus," Harry choked and pressed his face against Severus' chest once more. "I love you."

Severus' heart gave a painful squeeze, as the memory of when he had found Harry, bloodied and barely alive, flashed in his mind. "Enough," he said harshly. "I am here with you, as you are with me. And I love you as well, Harry. Do not forget that."

He heard Harry give a sniff. When his lover finally met his gaze, a loving smile curved the beautiful lips. "You're an amazing person, Professor Severus Snape. Do you know that?" Harry's voice was soft and affectionate, as were the caresses that were bestowed on Severus' face.

"No. I never knew," Severus said softly.

"Then let me show you." And Harry proceeded to kiss him passionately.

**-THE END-**


End file.
